


CONCEALED » l.p

by larrygetsmehard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, Help, LA, London, Multi, cut, dead, skinny - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrygetsmehard/pseuds/larrygetsmehard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ You really tried honey, you really did. ❞<br/>© LarryGetsMeHard, 2014</p>
<p>Warnung: Ana, Depression, Schizophrenie, cutting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, ich habe diese Story schon auf Wattpad hochgeladen und nun wollte ich es auch mal hier versuchen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trailer I : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fp5loQFLOZM
> 
> Trailer II: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dodLgIgX98&list=UUXYttVtfnkdEWx04cFVCmeA
> 
> Soundtrack: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5I2NwM2-LmX8x7kiuA_kNbsGVk1katIw

Genug ist genug.

 

Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich wollte nicht mehr.

 

Wieso hassten mich alle in der Schule?

 

"Verpiss dich doch endlich!"

 

"Nichtsnutz!"

 

"Nichts kannst du!"

 

"Enttäuschung für jeden!"

 

Nein, nein, nein!

 

Schluchzend riss ich die Haustür auf und rannte hinein. Ich hörte wie die Tür hinter mir laut zuknallte und mich ein kalter Luftzug traf. Ich wollte nicht mehr, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Jeden verdammten Tag musste ich das Gleiche ertragen, ich bin doch auch nur ein

Mensch! Was hatte ich getan, dass mich jeder so hasst? Was?!

 

Ich fand mich zusammengekauert in der Ecke des Badezimmers wieder. Ich spürte wie meine Augen brannten, wie heiße Tränen meine Wangen herunter liefen. In der Schule hatte ich keine Ruhe, und zu Hause auch nicht. Bei diesem Gedanken überkam mich ein Schauer. Ich rappelte mich niedergeschlagen auf und keuchte. Immer wenn ich weinte, hielt ich die Luft an, damit mich niemand Weinen hörte. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wie es ist, zu weinen und dann nach Luft zu schnappen, weil einem die Lunge brennt; weil sie nach Luft bettelt, um dieses quälende Brennen zu stillen?

 

Das erlebte ich jeden einzelnen Tag. Zu Hause, wenn man es so nennen konnte, wurde ich nie beachtet, in der Schule nannte mich jeder wie er wollte. Die Bezeichnung “Fett“ hatte sich schon so stark in meiner Psyche verankert, dass ich nicht mehr normal essen konnte. Ich aß zweimal am Tag. Meistens etwas Warmes und ein Sandwich.

 

Früher hatte ich Spaß daran zu essen, aber nun war es eine Qual. Mich zu ritzen begann ich mit dreizehn und meine Eltern hatten das bis zum heutigen Tag nicht bemerkt. Weder, dass mein Körper mit Narben beschmückt, noch, dass ich nicht mehr so aß wie früher. Darüber, dass meine Freunde etwas heraus finden könnten, musste ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Ich hatte nämlich keine.

 

Meine Nase kribbelte... Ich war wieder den Tränen nahe.. Eine neue Ladung .. Ich fragte mich manchmal, wieso ich noch Weinen konnte bzw. Tränen produzieren konnte, obwohl ich das jeden Tag tat und es doch irgendwann ausgeschöpft sein müsste.

Meine Trauer und Wut auf meine Mitmenschen trieb mich an.

Komm schon Al, mach es, wir beide wissen wie gerne du das willst.

Ich betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Blasses Gesicht, graue Augen, die mich umrandet von tiefen, dunklen Augenringen, regungslos anstarrten. Ich leckte mir über meine spröden Lippen. Ich musste zugeben, ich war aufgeregt über mein Vorhaben. Endlich. Weg. Ruhe. Mit einer zitternden Hand öffnete ich den Spiegelschrank, der über dem Waschbecken hing und blickte in die kleinen Regale. Ich kaute nervös auf meiner Unterlippe herum und begann nun diese kleinen Regale zu durchwühlen, irgendwo musste es ja sein.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit fand ich es. Meine Klinge, mein bester Freund. Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf meinen Lippen und ich nahm die kleine, feine Klinge zwischen mein Mittelfinger und Daumen und betrachtete das Schmuckstück. Langsam strich ich mit meinem Zeigefinger über die scharfe klinge und stöhnte etwas vor Schmerz auf, als ich mein Finger leicht zum Bluten brachte.

Es klang womöglich krank aber .. ich liebte dieses Gefühl, diesen Schmerz, dieses Prickeln.. Ich hielt nun die Klinge fester, mein blutender Zeigefinger unterstützte meine anderen zwei Finger und ich platzierte die kalte Klinge auf meinem Handgelenk.

Wenn man blass war, konnte man die Adern gut erkennen. Blaue Linien die an meinem Arm eine kleine feine Linie bildeten. Ich schloss meine Augen, nahm tief Luft.

Das ist das letzte Mal, dass Luft in meine Lungen strömt.

Das letzte Mal, dass ich mich ritzen werde.

Das letzte Mal, dass ich wegen solchen Schmerzen leiden werde.

Ich zog mir kleine Linien entlang meinem Handgelenk, sah zu wie Bluttropfen aus der Wunde flossen. Wie die Linien rot schimmerten. Ich sah noch einmal in den Spiegel. Ich war eine Enttäuschung .. sogar für mich.

So würde es also enden? Ich legte mein Kopf schief und betrachtete mich eine Weile. Was hatte ich getan? Diese Frage stellte ich mir einfach so oft.. immer wieder.. ohne Antwort. Ich spürte wie meine Augen wieder anfingen zu tränen und wie sich weitere Tränen ihren Weg an meinen Wangen herunter suchten. Ich wischte mit meinem Handrücken, mit der Hand in der ich die Klinge hielt, über meine Wange, um die Tränen aufzuhalten.

Ich werde nicht mehr weinen. Nicht. Mehr.

Doch wirst du, mach es!

Ich zuckte zusammen. Ah ja, ich wusste nun wieder, wieso mich keiner mochte. Ich hatte Schizophrenie.

Eine leichte Art, ich hörte nur immer Stimmen in meinem Kopf. Es hatte angefangen als ich zehn war. Ich musste hart schlucken, als die Erinnerung in mir hoch kamen. Meine Eltern behandelte mich nicht mehr so wie früher. Meine Freunde und Lehrer sahen mich als krank an. Meine kleine Schwester bekam all die Liebe. Auf Familienfeiern stoß mich jeder aus, mit der Kranken wollte doch keiner reden. Sie brauchte auch keine Geschenke, weder an ihrem Geburtstag, noch an Weihnachten... Ich war nur ... da ... sonst nichts. Leute begannen mich verrückt zu nennen, weil ich mit mir selbst redete. Sie wussten nichts von der Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mich Tag und Nacht begleitete .. ich war nicht alleine in meinem Kopf.. Ich schluchzte auf und führte meine Hand wieder zu meinem Handgelenk .. platzierte es über meine Ader, die deutlich zu sehen war .. ich wandte meinen Blick vom Spiegel ab und atmete zittrig aus.

Das war es also, mein Leben. Das Mädchen, das sich mit 17 das Leben nahm.

Ich hatte lange genug durch gehalten.

Nicht in Selbstmitleid verfallen! Sonst kneifst du wieder!

Ich nickte zu mir selber.

"Ja, ja. du du hast Recht ... wie immer...", antwortete ich der Stimme in mir.

"Wird mich den keiner vermissen?" fragte ich leise ..

Nein.

Ich nickte wieder und flüsterte: "Dachte ich mir.“

Ich seufzte ein letztes mal und -

_______________________

 

So wie findet ihr es bis jetzt?

Lasst es mich bitte wissen ♥


	2. Failed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitte nicht vergessen mir zu sagen wie euch die story so gefällt ♥

"Bereit?"

"Eins, zwei, drei, jetzt!"

"Mehr LADUNG, LOS!"

"Eins, zwei, drei, JETZT!"

"Sauerstoffzufuhr erhöhen, Maske auf! sie ist soweit!"

 

 

Piep. Piep. Piep.

Undefinierbare Geräusche ließen mich aus einem traumlosen Schlaf erwachen. Was war das nur für ein schreckliches Geräusch? Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und versuchte um mich zu blicken, was sich allerdings schwieriger gestaltete, als erwartet. Ich sah alles verschwommen. Ich gab mein Bestes, um etwas zu erkennen, doch war dies nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Ich schloss meine Augen und nahm tief Luft. Ich blieb erst einmal regungslos liegen. Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und ja, ja endlich, ich konnte endlich etwas erkennen. Zwar war meine Sicht noch etwas verschwommen doch es war eindeutig besser als zuvor. Ich war in einem weißen, sterilen Raum gelandet. Neugierig sah ich mich um, blickte von links nach rechts, von oben nach unten. Ich war in einem Zimmer. Es hatte soweit ich sehen konnte keine Fenster. Ich setzte mich langsam auf, strich mir meine dunkelblonden Haare nach hinten und biss mir auf meine Unterlippe. Zu fest anscheinend. Ich konnte Eisen schmecken ... Ich leckte über meine leicht blutende Lippe und realisierte erst jetzt, dass Maschinen um mich herum standen ..

Piep. Piep.

Ich drehte mich schnell nach rechts, in die Richtung, aus der das nervende Geräusch herkam. Ein Pulsschlagmesser .. Ich runzelte die Stirn und realisierte erst jetzt, wieso ich hier war. Ich hatte es nicht geschafft ... Ich hatte es nicht geschafft mein verdammtes Leben hinter mir zulassen. Zu verschwinden und endlich Ruhe zu haben. Schon wieder eine Niederlage.

"Hallo Liebes," hörte ich eine sanfte Stimme sagen. Ich drehte mein Kopf zur Seite und blickte eine junge Dame an. Fragend kippte ich meinen Kopf etwas und musterte sie. Sie trug einen blaues Anzug und hatte ihre braunen Haare zu einem Dutt nach hinten gebunden. Ich ließ meinen Blick sinken und betrachtete die blaue Decke, die mich bedeckte.

Wann war das letzte Mal, dass mich jemand "Liebes" nannte? Eine ganze Weile her. Mir wurde es warm ums Herz .. aber nur fast. Ich blickte sie weiterhin an, ohne ein Muskeln zu zucken... Moment mal .. Maschinen .. eine Schwester .. ich war im Krankenhaus! KRANKENHAUS! Bedeutet das, dass meine Eltern mich hierher gebracht haben? Sich sorgten und Angst um mich hatten? Ich räusperte mich.

"Sind meine Eltern hier?" flüsterte ich und sah langsam wieder hoch zu ihr. Ihr Lächeln verschwand und sie sah mich mitfühlend an. "Nun, sie haben dich ins Krankenhaus gebracht und sind wieder gegangen, aber jetzt bist du in einer Klinik ...."

Ich hörte ihr nicht weiter zu. Ich schalte ihre Stimme ab. Nicht einmal zu diesem Zeitpunkt sorgten sie sich um mich. Es hatte Recht. Wie immer. Es würde mich echt keiner vermissen. Wenn es nicht mal meine Eltern tun würden; wer denn? Sie haben mich einfach abgeschoben. Ihre Tochter, die sich umbringe wollte.

Ich atmete tief ein und aus und hörte wieder diese sanfte Stimme. Sie redete ja immer noch. "...auf jeden Fall haben wir nicht mehr viele Zimmer hier und du musst dir eins teilen mit...."

Wieder schweifte meine Konzentration davon und ich hörte nicht mehr zu.. war ich denn wirklich so wertlos? Wieso lebte ich noch, verdammt! Will mich nicht mal der allmächtiger Herr bei sich haben? Bin ich denn so eine Last?

"Ich hoffe du konntest mir Folgen, Aliana. Ich vertraue dir." Verwirrt blickte ich sie an. Ich habe kein Wort mitbekommen. Na ja, Zimmer teilen, Klinik. Ich biss mir auf die geschundene Lippe, lächelte sie an und nickte einfach. Nicken und lächeln schadete nie. Und sie erwiderte es. "Dachte ich mir doch, dass ich dir vertrauen kann." Ich sagte doch, nicken und lächeln. Sie strich mir die Haare zurück und knipste mir etwas von meinen Fingern weg. Das Pulssmesser. "Ich werde dir hoch helfen, in Ordnung?", sie hakte sich vorsichtig bei mir an. Wenn wir schon dabei sind .. Arm.. Handgelenk .. Ich spähte langsam .. und etwas ängstlich und enttäuscht auf mein Handgelenk und sah wie ein weißes Verband es verdeckte.

Ich schluckte schwer und sah wieder zu ihr hoch, als sie mir dabei half auf die Beine zu kommen. Ich musste zugeben, ich war überrascht. Das jemand, so gut auf den Beinen sein konnte wie ich, nachdem er versuchte sich umzubringen... Ich blickte an mir runter als ich neben ihr stand und bemerkte das ich einen ... blauen Kittel anhatte. Ich rümpfte die Nase und schritt zum Flur hinaus. Ich blinzelte ein paar mal, da es hier recht hell war.

Der Flur war lang und an der rechten Seite waren große Fenster. Ich blickte raus und sah eine grüne Landschaft, es sah recht schön aus, aber .. wieso zur Hölle war es so hell?

"Miss, wie viel Uhr ist es?" fragte ich leise

"Elf Uhr, in einer Stunde gibt es Essen."

Verwirrt sah ich sie an. Wie bitte? Elf Uhr? Das geht doch gar nicht. Ich meine, ich war doch erst um 15Uhr zu Hause? Träumte ich?

"Datum?"

"Es ist der 15.te Mai", begann sie, "2011", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. Ich weitete meine Augen. Ich habe fünf Tage durchgeschlafen?! Na ja, nun wird mir einiges klar...

"Nun, wir sind da." sagte sie und stand vor einer Tür. "Bitte vergiss nicht, was ich gesagt habe, ja?" Ich sah sie an und nickte langsam. "Werde ich nicht", versicherte ich ihr, als sie mir lächelnd die Tür aufhielt. "Geh schon mal rein und leg dich hin. Ich werde dich zum Essen wieder abholen und dir mal zeigen, wie die Klinik aussieht", sagte sie freundlich und ging weg. Moment mal .. Klinik? Wo war ich? In Manchester gab es doch keine Kliniken? Langsam ging ich in das Zimmer. Es war groß und .. hell. Ich sah ein Bett am Fenster, womöglich leer. Ich lächelte und ging auf das Bett zu, setze mich und konnte ein Seufzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ich legte mich hin und blickte verträumt auf die linke Seite, raus aus dem Fenster.

"Oh, hallo?", hörte ich auf einmal eine männliche Stimme und schreckte auf. Sofort setzte ich mich gescheit hin. Ich sah wie ein Junge, ca meines Alters, aus einem Zimmer kam, wobei es sich dabei wahrscheinlich um ein Badezimmer handelte. Er sah mich .. ängstlich und geschockt aber auch fragend an. Ich hob eine Braue und musterte ihn. Er hatte braune Haare, braune Augen. Aber keine normalen braunen Augen sondern .. hmm, sie hatten etwas in sich, was ich nicht beschreiben konnte.

"Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte ich harsch. Nun sah er mich verwirrt an und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er kam näher und setzte sich auf das Bett gegen über und lächelte. Nein, er grinste. Was gab es bitte zu grinsen? "Nun, du sitzt auf meinem Bett." Ich weitete meine Augen. Oh Gott. Ich sah mich gehetzt um und lächelte peinlich berührt. "Ups?" Ich stand auf und stellte mich auf die Seite. "Alles gut." sagte er grinsend und setzte sich auf sein Bett, schwang seine Beine hoch und legte sich hin. Überkreuzte dabei die Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

Ich sah ihn an, runzelte wieder meine Stirn und ging zu dem anderen Bett. Ich setzte mich hin, zog die Decke über meine Beine und sah mich im Zimmer um, wobei ich dem Typen keine Beachtung mehr schenkte. Dieses Zimmer war wirklich groß: zwei Betten, zwei Spiegelschränke, ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und zwei Sesseln, die sich gegenüber standen, und ein kleiner Tisch zwischen ihnen mit einem Blumenstrauß in der Mitte. An der linken Seite waren nur Fenster mit dicken Vorhängen. In der Mitte war eine Glastür, die wahrscheinlich zum Balkon führte.. Ich wurde müde und glitt weiter unter die Decke, bis ich es als bequem erachtete.. Ich spürte, wie meine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden und ich langsam ins Land der Träume entführt wurde...

Versager.

"Nein", flüsterte ich.


	3. Hang on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so, hier geht es schon weiter ♥

Es sind schon drei Tage vergangen. Drei Tage hielt ich mich schon in dieser Klinik auf. Ich war meistens in der Bibliothek oder im Park. Ich wurde allein gelassen, doch im Gegensatz zur Schule wollte ich alleine sein und ich wurde von keinem doof angemacht. Die Leute hier waren viel netter als zu Hause.

Ich saß auf meinem Bett und las ein Buch, das ich mir von der Bücherei ausgeliehen habe. Mit dem Jungen, der im gleichen Zimmer lebte wie ich, hieß Liam. Wir redeten nicht viel, meistens beließen wir es nur auf einem guten Morgen und gute Nacht. Es störte mich jedoch nicht im Geringsten, ich mochte es alleine sein. Ich dachte, ich hatte mich schon so sehr daran gewöhnt ein Einzelgänger zu sein, dass es mir unangenehm wäre, wenn zu viele Leute um mich herum waren.

Es war kurz vor zwölf Uhr, gleich gab es Mittagessen. Ich hatte mich immer versucht davor zu drücken; denn lasst mich euch eines sagen: Die hatten zwar gesundes und leckeres Essen, doch .. es war viel zu viel. So viel wie sie an einem Tag servierten, aß ich nicht mal in einer Woche, normalerweise. Leider konnte ich mich nicht mehr drücken, da Susanna, meine Pflegerin, bemerkt hat, dass meine Essgewohnheiten nicht der Norm entsprachen und ab da an wurde ich kontrolliert. Ich hatte ein pinkes und ein rotes Bändchen um mein Handgelenk. Das Pinke zeigte, dass ich anderes Essen bekommen sollte; meistens eine Suppe, Brot und Salat. Sie wollten mich langsam ans Essen gewöhnen. Das Rote .. ja das Rote stand für Selbstmordgefährdet. Ich stand widerwillig von meinem Bett auf, ging zu dem Spiegel und richtete meine Klamotten, was ein blaues Top und schwarze Skinnyjeans wären. Ich strich mir meine Haare auf die Seite und machte mich auf den Weg zur Cafeteria. Ich marschierte den Flur entlang und stieg die Treppe zur Cafeteria hinunter. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und blickte verunsichert um mich.

So viele Leute ... Ich litt neben der Schizophrenie auch noch an Platzangst. Ich atmete tief ein und aus, bewegte mich zum Essensschalter und zeigte mein Bändchen vor, woraufhin ich mein Essen auf einem Tablett serviert überreicht bekam. Ich umklammerte dieses fest mit meinen Fingern. Das erste Mal Mittagessen. Hier. Ich hatte kein Plan, wo ich sitzen sollte. Ich fühlte mich schon fast wie in der Schule. Sollte ich einfach auf die Toilette und dort "essen"? Ich nickte zu mir selbst und wollte die Cafeteria schon verlassen, als Susanna mich sah und in schnellen Schritten auf mich zu kam. Mist. "Liebes, wo gehst du denn hin?" Ich musste zugeben, sie war sehr nett, freundlich und bildhübsch... Ich mochte sie, doch … Diese Kontrolle machte mich wahnsinnig. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte und brachte nur ein "Uhum" heraus. Sie lächelte jedoch nur und legte eine Hand auf meinem Rücken. "Komm, ich wüsste, wo du sitzen kannst. Hier sind fast nur alte Leute, aber da", sie zeigte auf einen Tisch, wo vier Mädchen und ein Junge saßen, "sind Leute in deinem Alter." Ich zwang mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, als sie mich freundlich ansah und mich dorthin "zerrte" "Los, setz dich", forderte sie mich auf, als wir schon davor standen.

Sofort drehten sich alle zu mir hoch und sahen mich an. Ich schluckte schwer und nickte. "Ja, werde ich. Danke Susanna", ich seufzte als sie ging, setzte mich neben eines der Mädchen, lächelte etwas, blickte daraufhin aber nur auf mein Tablett. "Hey, ich bin Lauren", kam es plötzlich von einem Mädchen. Ich blickte hoch und sah ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und eisblauen Augen. Ich lächelte. "Hey, ich bin Aliana" ich ließ mein Blick um die Runde gehen, bis ich ein bekanntes Gesicht erblickte. Liam. Ich wandte mein Blick wieder ab und fing an zu essen.

Ich war die Einzige am Tisch, die eine Suppe bekommen hat und ich konnte die Blicke auf meinem Handgelenk spüren, die mit den zwei Bändchen geschmückt waren. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und räusperte mich, als es mir unangenehm wurde, dass es alle Leute so anstarrten. Sofort drehten sie sich wieder weg und aßen weiter. "Sag mal, Aliana, wie alt bist du denn?", kam es von einer Brünetten. "Uhum, 17." "Hmm, komisch. Eigentlich setzen sich alle Mädchen in deinem Alter freiwillig her." Ich runzelte meine Stirn. "Wieso denn?" fragte ich verwirrt. Was war an diesem Tisch denn so toll? "Na ja, hier sitzt -" "Hier ist eine perfekte Lage", unterbrach sie Liam, "außerdem sitze ich hier, dein Zimmergenosse. Ich denke, das meinte sie", sagte er, warf mir ein Lächeln zu und aß weiter.

Alle Mädchen sahen nun Liam fragend an und ich nickte nur langsam. "Oh, okay", gab ich als Antwort und stocherte etwas in meinem kleinen Salat herum, den sie neben der Suppe platziert haben. Ich aß etwas mehr, damit es nicht auffällig wurde, dass ich mich schon beinahe übergeben musste. Ich rührte mein Brot nicht einmal an. Ich meine, ich hatte fast die ganze Suppe gegessen und den Salat. Mehr konnte man nicht von mir verlangen. Ich blickte wieder hoch und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Liam. Ich runzelte meine Stirn, da er meinem Blick nicht auswich, sondern mich ansah, als würde er gerne wissen, was in mir vorging. Ich hob eine Braue und er lachte, sodass er sich beinahe verschluckte. Ich grinste schadenfroh, wobei er wieder lachen musste. Ich schüttelte nur lächelnd meinen Kopf und sah wieder runter zu meinem Essen. Ich nahm mein Tablett und stand auf. "Nun, ich geh dann mal. Bis dann", sagte ich und lächelte einmal im die Runde. Alle nickten mir mit einem Lächeln zu und ich verschwand auf meinem Zimmer.

Es war eigentlich recht lustig mit gleichaltrigen Zeit zu verbringen. Gar nicht so schlimm wie in der Schule. Ich lächelte, sehr breit sogar. Es gefiel mir hier, ich war willkommen. Gewöhne dich nicht daran. Ich zuckte zusammen. "Wie meinst du das?" fragte ich leise. Leute können einen immer was vorspielen. Ich nickte. "Ja aber .. sie kamen mir echt nett vor. Ich meine..."

Dir kann man so leicht etwas vor machen. Gott, bist du dumm. - unterbrach mich die Stimme.

Ich biss mir in die Wange und überlegte. Vielleicht hatte es Recht, es hatte immer Recht. Es würde mich nicht anlügen. Ich seufzte und meine Stimmung sank sofort auf den Nullpunkt; dieses kurz anhaltende Glücksgefühl war wie weggeblasen. Ich blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Insgeheim wollte ich nicht, dass es Recht hatte. Ich wollte glücklich sein, denn .. habe ich das nicht verdient? "Liebes, da steckst du", unterbrach Susanna meine Gedanken und ließ mich zusammenzucken.

Diese Frau war echt wie ein Geist. Sie war irgendwie überall. "Ja, uhm, ich bin hier", erwiderte ich lächelnd, wobei ich eigentlich gar nicht in der Stimmung dafür war. "Ja, aber was machst du denn hier? Es ist Besucherzeit!" Ich runzelte meine Stirn. „Na und?“ - würde ich am liebsten sagen. „Als würde mich jemand besuchen.“ Sie sah mich fragend an, als ich ihr keine Antwort gab. Ich konnte nichts sagen, es würde sich zu ironisch anhören oder ich würde etwas Verletzendes sagen. Das Letzte, was ich wollte, war, sie zu verletzen, da sie wirklich nett zu mir war. "Los, mach dich fertig. Deine Eltern haben an dem Tag, als du herkamst, einen Koffer mir sehr vielen Klamotten dagelassen. Zieh dir etwas Schickes an und komm runter. Verdrücke einen der leckeren Muffin, ja? Ich zähle auf dich."

Toll. Super. Seufzend nickte ich. Ich konnte ihr einfach nicht widersprechen. Ich ging zu meinem Schrank und öffnete diesen. Komisch, so ziemlich alle meine Klamotten waren hier. Meine Eltern wollten mich echt loswerden. Lilly, meine kleine Schwester, war schon immer heiß auf mein Zimmer gewesen. Ich nehme an, dass dies die Art meiner Eltern war, meine Sachen loszuwerden. Ich schüttelte enttäuscht meinen Kopf und schaute mir die Sachen an. Was Schickes sagte sie... Mir stich sofort mein helloranges Kleid ins Auge. Es war knielang und hatte keine Träger; nur zwei Schlaufen, die man hinter dem Hals verknoten musste. Nach langem Hin und Her, ob ich es anziehen sollte oder nicht, entschloss ich mich dafür. Ich mochte die Farbe sehr, sie beruhigte mich. Ich ging in das Badezimmer und sperrte die Tür zu, um mich umzuziehen. Ich wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen, von Liam beim Umziehen erwischt zu werden. Ich zog mir mein Top und Skinnyjeans aus, legte sie auf die Seite und schlüpfte anschließend in mein Kleid, nahm die zwei Schlaufen in die Hand, stellte mich vor den Spiegel und verknotete sie hinter meinem Hals. Ich richtete mir noch mein Kleid etwas, damit es einigermaßen gut an mit saß und kämmte zuletzt meine langen dunkelblonden Haare. Ich schlüpfte nur noch in meine braunen Ballerina und fertig. Ich musste grinsen, denn mein weißes Verband am rechten Handgelenk passte einfach perfekt zu meinem Kleid. Ich nahm tief Luft und machte mich auf dem Weg in die Cafeteria.

Kaum angekommen weitete ich meine Augen und blieb vor der Glastür stehen ... so viele Menschen. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und drückte die Tür auf, ging zögerlich hinein und sah wie jeder an einem Tisch saß. Mit den Leuten, die sie anscheinend vermissten und besuchten ... Bitter grinsend schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Ich wusste doch nur zu gut, dass mich hier keiner besuchen würde. Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen, doch da erblickte ich schon Susanna, die auf den Essenstand deutete und lächelte. Puh, jetzt sollte ich wieder essen? Ich sah sie an, verdrehte meine Augen, stellte mich aber dennoch bei der Schlange an. Ich zeigte mein Bändchen vor, damit die Bedingung sah, dass ich ein Patient war und bestellte mir ein Blueberrymuffin. Wo war noch ein freier Platz?

Ich sah links vom großen Fenster einen freien Tisch und ging langsam darauf zu. Ich sah ab und zu um mich und fand ihn plötzlich. Liam, sogar er bekam Besuch. Wieso auch nicht? Ist ja eigentlich normal. Ich sah ihn an und die vier anderen Jungs um ihn herum, die ihn ihn euphorisch umringten. Ein Blonder, der gerade etwas erzählte, ein Schwarzhaarigen, der auf seinem Handy rumspielte, einen Lockenkopf und noch einer. Der Lockenkopf und der andere Brünette saßen dabei fest aneinander gekuschelt da und gaben sich hier und da vielsagende Blicke. Ich runzelte meine Stirn und wollte die fünf Jungs genauer betrachten, doch dann sah ich wie Liam zu mir sah. Ich weitete meine Augen und ging schnell an ihm und seinen Freunden, oder sonst was, vorbei und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke und biss in meinen Muffin.

Gott, war das peinlich. Ich saß eine Weile da und pickte hier und da ein paar Blaubeeren aus meinem Muffin und schob sie mir zwischen die Lippen, während ich die Leute in diesem Raum beobachtete. Und wieder viel mein Blick auf Liam. Ich fragte mich, was er hatte. Ob das seine Freunde waren. Doch bevor ich ihn weiter anstarren und darüber nachdenken konnte, blickte er wieder zu mir hinüber. Diesmal jedoch nicht alleine. Nein, seine Freunde sahen auch zu mir rüber. Ich konnte sehen, dass sich ihre Lippen flüchtig bewegten und ich sah weg. Redeten sie über mich? War ja klar. Das tat jeder. Es wurde mir unangenehm doch ich zwingte mich aus unerfindlichen Gründen noch hier zu bleiben und meinen Muffin aufzuessen.

Ja, iss weiter und werde fetter als du es eh schon bist.

Ich weitete meine Augen. Nicht schon wieder. Nicht hinhören Al.

So ist es also? Nicht hinhören? Kaum hast du angebliche neue Freunde vergisst du mich? Nicht mit mir Schätzchen, ich bin das Einzige, was du in deinem beschissenen Leben noch hast. Sei lieber dankbar. Bist du blind? Kannst du nicht sehen, dass dich keiner haben will? Bestimmt hat keiner in der Schule bemerkt, dass du weg bist. Ha ha, siehst du. Keiner will dich haben. Nur ich, aber dass auch nur weil ich in dir gefangen bin.

Nicht mal ich will dich haben. Muss dir immer sagen, was richtig und falsch ist, was du tun musst, weil du zu dumm zum Denken bist! Nicht mal umbringen kannst du dich! Was kannst du überhaupt? Ziehst dich schön an und was kommt raus? Die fünf Idioten lästern über dich! Susanna? Ihr vertraust du und kommst hier runter, aber NEIN SIE HATTE UNRECHT HIER IST KEINER, KEINER WOLLTE DICH BESUCHEN, VERSTEH ES DOCH LANGSAM!

Mir wurde schwindlig, die Stimme in meinem Kopf immer lauter und lauter. Alles drehte sich um mich, ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Ich versuchte tief ein und aus zu atmen. Ohne Erfolg. Ich spürte wie sich meine Kehle zuschnürte und hustete laut drauf los. Alle sahen zu mir und die Stimme in meinem Kopf wollte nicht aufhören.

"SEI LEISE!", schrie ich auf, ich konnte nicht mehr ,"DU HAST JA RECHT DU HAST RECHT LASS MICH ENDLICH IN RUHE", ich schrie, ich wollte alles raus lassen.

Ich sah wie Leute auf mich zukommen wollten, um mir zu helfen, doch ich stoß sie alle Weg. Ich fing an zu laufen, einfach zu laufen. "Aliana, stopp, liebes, hör auf zu rennen, wir wollen dir helfen!", rief Susanna von der anderen Seite der Cafeteria, während sie versuchte zu mir rüber zu kommen. Andere Pfleger versperrten die Ausgänge und ich bekam Panik. Ich atmete immer lauter, alles drehte sich, es kam mir so vor als würden alle auf mich zukommen. Die Blicke, die ich von allen Seiten bekam machten mich verrückt. Ich hielt mich an einem Stuhl fest und versuchte zur Ruhe zu kommen, doch dann .. erschrak ich mich selbst. Ich schleuderte den Stuhl mit all meiner gebliebenen Kraft, was sehr wenig war, auf die Pfleger und rannte zur anderen Tür auf der Fensterseite, die nach draußen ins Gelände führte und riss sie auf. "Wir brauchen mehr Pfleger!", hörte ich Susanne panisch rufen, doch es war mir in diesem Moment egal, wie sie sich fühlte. Ich wollte weg.

Ich rannte raus. So schnell ich konnte. Ich rannte den Weg hinunter zum Wald. Ich atmete unregelmäßig und laut, meine Lungen brannten wegen der kalten Luft, die immer wieder in mich hinein strömte. Ich wusste nicht mehr wo ich war, Bäume links und rechts von mir. Es drehte sich immer noch alles und ich blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als ich ein Stechen in meiner Brust spürte, vor Schmerz aufquikte. Ich fiel auf den feuchten Boden und lag nun still da. Über mir sah ich wie sich die grünen Baumkronen über mir Kreis bewegten. Ich konnte nichts hören. Es war zu viel. Zu laut. Ich keuchte wieder auf, als ich versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen.

Vergebens.


	4. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich werde bald die Soundtrack Liste sowie den Trailer online stellen ♥

Ich öffnete langsam wieder meine Augen. Mir ging es recht gut, wenn man davon absah, dass ich mich etwas schwach fühlte. An meinem linken Arm war eine kleine Nadel befestigt, die nach oben führte. Stirnrunzelnd drehte ich mich auf die rechte Seite und erblickte auf einmal große braune Augen, die direkt in meine sahen. "Hey", begrüßte er mich sanft und lächelte. Etwas verwirrt, doch lächelnd sah ich ihn an und biss mir auf meine Unterlippe, während ich ein taubstummes "Hallo" murmelte. Liam sah mich weiterhin nur stumm an und drehte sich nun so auf meinem Bett, dass er seitlich dalag und mich nun vollkommen im Blick hatte. Sofort drehte ich meinen Kopf in seine Richtung.

"Du siehst echt schön aus, dein Kleid hat eine äußerst beruhigende Farbe."

Um nicht zu lachen, presste ich meine Lippen aufeinander, woraufhin er mich fragend ansah. "Sagst du doch nur so, weil du Mitleid hast, weil mein Kleid jetzt schmutzig ist", antwortete ich frech und fing an zu kichern. Mein Kleid war etwas schmutzig geworden und sah alles andere als schön aus. Liam war anscheinend anderer Meinung, denn er stand immer noch fest hinter seiner Aussage.

Nach langem hin und her, ob mein Kleid schön aussah oder eher nicht, schlossen wir den Kompromiss, dass es okay war. Nun waren beide Seiten zufrieden. Ich musste zugeben, Liam war echt okay. Er war nett, man konnte mit ihm reden und nicht zu vergessen auch verhandeln. Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, wieso er in dieser Klinik war. Er schien ganz normal. Er aß gut, er redete und sah immer freundlich aus ... Na ja, er sah nicht so aus als hätte er Probleme, aber was konnte ich schon sagen? Ich kannte ihn ja kaum. Mit Schwung setzte ich mich auf das Bett und drückte auf einen Knopf, damit Susanna ins Zimmer kam. Das Ding an meinem Armen nervte mich ganz schön, ich wollte es ab haben. "Liebes, du bist schon wach? Ist alles in Ordnung?", hörte ich eine weibliche Stimme sagen. Susanna sah so aus als wäre sie hier her gesprintet.

Ich schmunzelte. "Mir geht es gut, ich wollte nur fragen, ob du das ab machen könntest." Ich deutete auf die Nadel in meinem Arm. Sie nickte und kam schnell an meine Seite, um es vorsichtig raus zunehmen und die kleine Stelle mit einem Pflaster zu überkleben. Sie strich mir noch kurz über die Wange und verließ das Zimmer. Mein Blick war auf meinem Arm gerichtet und ich strich ein paar Mal über mein Pflaster, bevor ich langsam wieder zu Liam sah, der nun auf seinem Bett saß und mich anschaute. Wir musterten uns gegenseitig. "Wieso bist du hier?" platze es plötzlich aus mir heraus. Oh Gott, wieso fragte ich so was?

Ich meine es ist eine Frage, die einem so Nahe geht ... Ich konnte echt taktlos sein. Liam sah mich perplex aus geweiteten Augen an, als er meine Frage hörte. Er kniff die Augen etwas zusammen, als würde er sich genaustens überlegen, wie er antworten sollte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine braunen Haare und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Wie unangenehm, wer fragt schon so etwas? "Nun", begann Liam und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Ich verrate es dir, wenn du mir auch sagst, wieso du hier bist." Guter Spielzug. Touchè. Was für ein gerissener Junge. Er sieht zwar sehr friedlich und schüchtern aus, aber er konnte kontern. Ein unsicheres Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Ich würde ihm gerne erzählen wieso ich hier war, doch ich konnte nicht. Zumindestens jetzt nicht.

"Ist schon gut, ich habe eine Idee", meinte er, worauf ich die Stirn runzelte und ihn interessiert ansah. Nun war ich gespannt. "Wir lernen uns gegenseitig besser kennen und erst dann erzählen wir uns, wieso wir hier sind okay?" Die Idee gefiel mir, ich biss mir auf die Lippe, sah ihn an und schmunzelte. "Versprochen?", fragte ich ihn. Lächelnd stand er auf und setzte sich vorsichtig neben mich auf mein Bett. "Yep", sagte er und betonte das 'p' besonders. Sofort drehte ich mich zu ihm, streckte meinen kleinen Finger aus und hielt es ihm vor die Nase. "Okay, dann los." Mit meinen Augen deutete ich auf mein Finger, damit er sich für ein Versprechen einhaken konnte, doch er sah mir verwirrt an. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick. "Machst du's jetzt, oder nicht?" schnaubte ich. "Was meinst du denn? Was soll ich mit deinem Finger anfangen?" Oh Mann, war das wirklich so schwer zu verstehen? Ich nahm seine Hand und seinen kleinen Finger und schlang meinen Finger um seinen. "Noch nie ein Versprechen geben oder was?" Er sah mich an und plötzlich fing er an zu lachen. Er drückte einmal meinen Finger mit seinem und lachte lauter als zuvor, sodass ihm sogar Tränen aus den Augen kamen. Meine Wangen wurden etwas rot, als er so über mich lachte und ich runzelte meine Stirn. Lachte er mich aus oder was war das hier? "Oh Gott, tut mir so leid", grinste er und strich sich ein paar kleine Tränen weg. "Das ist ja niedlich, oh Gott." Er wollte wieder anfangen zu lachen.

Ich handelte schnell, legte meine Hand auf seinen Mund und achtete darauf, dass ihm kein Ton mehr entwischen konnte. "Okay, okay. Hör auf zu lachen, ich werde es nie mehr machen", sagte ich etwas zickig. Er legte seine Hand auf meine, schob sie sanft weg, strich einmal darüber und legte seine eigene Hand in seinen Schoß. Meine Augen waren auf unsere Hände fixiert, die für einen kurzen Moment ineinander verschränkt waren. Seine Hand war sehr weich, genau wie seine Lippen, die ich unter meiner Hand spüren konnte. Er hatte einen festen, doch sehr zärtlichen Griff. Ich schluckte. Ich meinte, konnte man es mir übel nehmen? Ich hatte nichts mit Jungs zu tun, nichts! Und jetzt? Nun jetzt; strich ein Junge über meine Hand. Für mich war das etwas Besonderes. "Erde an Aliana?", sagte er grinsend. Ich blickte sofort rauf zu ihm und wurde wieder rot. Mist. Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch als ich meinen Mund öffnete, kam nichts raus. So beschloss ich mein Mund wieder zu schließen und ihn stumm anzusehen. Er hingegen kämpfte noch mit seinem Lachkrampf. "Um uns besser kennen zu lernen, müssen wir reden und Sachen unternehmen" , meinte er nach einer halben Ewigkeit, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte. Wurde ja auch mal Zeit, ne?

Ich nahm tief Luft und während ich überlegte, entwich mir ein unintelligentes "Hmmmmm". Mir viel partout nichts ein, was man in einer Klinik machen könnte. Ratlos zuckte ich mit meinen Schultern und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Dachte ich mir", sagte er selbstbewusst. "Nun, ich habe eine Idee, sogar sehr viele. Komm." Bevor ich ihm widersprechen oder mich gar wehren konnte, schnappte er meine Hand und zog mich hinaus in den Flur. Er schien etwas nervös zu sein. Er blickte paar mal um sich. Als er Pfleger ganz hinten im Flur entdeckte zischte er :"Mist, schnell Aliana lauf lauf."

Warte, lauf? Ich erschrak, als wir wirklich rannten. Wir rannten und rannten. Liam drückte die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf und zog mich weiter hinter sich die Treppen hoch. Verdammt, ich konnte nicht gut laufen. Meine Ausdauer war sehr schlecht, ich hatte mich immer vom Sportunterricht gedrückt. Doch hätte ich gewusst, dass ich mal mit einem Jungen, ein Treppenhaus hoch laufen würde, hätte ich anständig mitgemacht. Als wir endlich stehen blieben, lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand und schnaufte. War das anstrengend! Als ich aufblickte, nachdem ich wieder einigermaßen normal atmen konnte, sah ich wie Liam lässig an der Wand lehnte und mir beim Keuchen zusah. "Ich nehme mal an, du hast es nicht so mit Sport", stellte er amüsiert fest. Ich verdrehte meine Augen, richtete mein Kleid und gab ein "Pff" von mir. Wenn ich wollte konnte ich Sassy sein, oh ja. Apropos, wo waren wir überhaupt? Fragend sah ich zu Liam. "Wo sind wir?" "Noch nicht da." Oh nein, komm schon, nicht noch mehr Treppen Wie denn auch, wir waren schon ganz oben. Er öffnete eine Tür und schritt hinaus, während ich ihm folgte. Wow, war mein erster Gedanke. Wir waren auf dem Dach der Klinik (an der Seite ist ein Bild, wie es ca. aussieht). Ich war mir sicher, dass man nicht hier hoch durfte, aber es war atemberaubend hier. Es war zwar alles grau und das Geländer am Rande vom Dach war schon rostig, aber hey, wir konnten hier den Sonnenuntergang betrachten. Das Wetter war angenehm warm. Ich drehte mich um und ließ mein Blick auf ihm ruhen.

"Und jetzt?" Er grinste mich an, joggte auf die andere Seite des Daches, öffnete einen kleinen rostigen Schrank und holte einen Ball heraus. Einen Ball? Was hatte er damit vor? Liam kam nun zu mir rüber und dribbelte den Ball ein paar mal, bis er vor mir stand. "Kannst du Basketball spielen?" Sah ich so aus? Doch anstatt so sassy zu antworten ,wie ich wünschte, dass ich es könnte, schüttelte ich nur meinen Kopf. "Oh, na ja, du musst einfach nur dribbeln. Versuch mir den Ball wegzunehmen ja? Ist ganz leicht und macht echt Spaß." Ich konnte deutlich sehen, wie seine Augen aufgeregt funkelten. Ich seufzte und nickte. "Okay, aber wie gesagt, ich kann's nicht. Also nicht wundern, wenn ich scheiße Spiele." "Aliana! Keine Kraftausdrücke." Ich rollte meine Augen und entfernte mich ein paar Schritte von ihm weg und deutete mit meiner Hand, dass er anfangen sollte. Er sah mich jetzt schon siegessicher an und begann los zu dribbeln. Ich sah ihm nur kurz dabei zu, rannte dann aber auf ihn los und versuchte, mal hier und da, ihm den Ball aus der Hand zu schlagen. Es war nicht leicht. Immer wenn ich fast den Ball hatte, drehte er sich um und rannte auf die andere Seite. Widerwillig rannte ich ihm nach und versuchte mir den Ball zu schnappen. Die Tatsache, dass ich ein Kleid an hatte, machte das spielen um einiges schwieriger. Ich musste eins zugeben; ich war sehr ungeduldig. Ich blieb wütend stehen und funkelte ihn böse an.

"Oh, gibst du auf Prinzessin?" fragte er mich schnippisch. Ich hob eine Braue und zischte "Hättest du wohl gerne, Püppchen." Das letzte Wort ließ ich besonders laut und deutlich ausklingen. Er sah mich erschrocken an, doch konnte er sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ich würde das Spiel gewinnen. Ich erblickte einen spitzen Gegenstand und schnappte ihn mir. Liam sah mich daraufhin verwirrt an. Ich kniete mich hin und schnitt den Saum meines Kleid kurzerhand bis zum Knie ab, um meinen Beinen genug Freiheit zu gewähren. Er sah mich mit geweiteten Augen an und warf mir den Ball zu. Teuflisch grinsend nahm ich den Ball entgegen und platzierte ihn zwischen meinen Füße. Ich strich mir kurz meine dunkelblonden Haare zurück, nahm den Ball in die Hand und sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Hast du Angst?", rief ich spöttisch rüber. Er grinste nur und kam etwas näher "Nein, ich nicht, aber du solltest es", und da rannte er schon auf mich zu. Ich zuckte zusammen, hatte dabei meine Arme fest um den Ball geschlungen und rannte einfach lachend vor Liam weg. Dribbeln hin oder her, diesen Ball bekommt er nicht mehr. Vorerst jedenfalls. "Hey, schummle nicht du Heuchlerin!", rief er und ich blieb stehen. "Na gut", sagte ich leicht und begann den Ball zu dribbeln. Liam versuchte von allen Seiten mir den Ball wegzunehmen, doch überraschenderweise konnte ich es verhindern. Wir lachten sehr viel während dem Spielen und fluchten mal hier und da, wenn der andere den Ball hatte. Wir hatten die Zeit total vergessen, denn als wir eine kurze Pause machen wollten, war es schon stockfinster. "Wow, das ging aber schnell", sagte er außer Puste und setzte sich auf den Boden. Ich machte mir einen Pferdeschwanz und setzte mich mit dem Ball zu ihm. "Oh, die Dame gibt mir ja mal endlich Recht", sagte er sarkastisch und ich boxte ihm auf die Schulter "Klappe." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Das war aber überhaupt nicht Ladylike." Ich sah ihn an und verdrehte die Augen, woraufhin wir beide wieder lachen mussten. Danach saßen wir einfach eine Weile still da und betrachteten die Sterne. Es war keine peinliche Stille, sondern eine angenehme. "Al, ich denke wir sollten runter. Es gibt bestimmt gleich Essen und wenn wir nicht da sind, werden sie nach uns suchen." Ich nickte und verstaute den Ball wieder im rostigen Kasten. Kaum bei Liam angekommen, eilten wir nach unten. Wir öffneten die Tür und waren schon im Flur.

Auf dem Weg in die Cafeteria redeten wir nicht viel. Ich denke, wir waren einfach zu erschöpft. Zumindest war das der Grund, weshalb ich keinen Ton von mir gab. "Liam! Aliana! Stehen geblieben!", hörten ich eine Stimme durch den Flur schallen. Ich verzog das Gesicht und blickte nach hinten. "Oh, Susanna", sagte ich freundlich. "Komm mir nicht damit, wo wart ihr zwei?" Sie sah uns fragend an und musterte uns. Verschwitzt, Haare total verunstaltet, rote Wange, außer Puste, bei mir kam noch ein zerrissenes Kleid hinzu. Sie hob eine Braue und biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange. Ich wurde etwas rot, die Art und Weise wie sie uns musterte gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Ich schielte seitlich zu Liam, der ganz gelassen vor ihr stand. "Nun, da ich keine Antwort bekomme, könnt ihr jetzt Essen gehen. Ab jetzt will ich wissen, wann ihr Weg geht oder irgendwelche Sachen treibt." Sie tätschelte unsere Wangen und ging in den Essensraum.

Ich sah zu Liam, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging ihr nach. Ehrlich gesagt, sollte man denken, dass ich mich mit meinem halb kaputten Kleid bestimmt unwohl fühlte. Im Gegenteil, ich fühlte mich prima. Es war zwar um einiges kürzer, aber hey, ich konnte mich frei bewegen. Ich ging rüber zum Essensschalter, nahm mir ein Tablett und bekam schon Essen serviert. Hähnchenbrust mit Reis und Salat. Sah eigentlich ganz lecker aus. Ratlos blickte ich um mich, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich mich wieder hinsetzen sollte. Außerdem wollte ich Liam nicht nach gehen. Nicht, dass er noch dachtet, ich sei anhänglich oder sonst was.

"Kommst", hörte ich eine sanfte Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich nickend um und folgte ihm zu einem Tisch, der neben dem Fenster in der Ecke platziert war. Um genau zu sein; wo ich gestern meinen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten habe. Er setzte sich hin und ich setzte mich vor ihn. Komischerweise konnte ich deutlich Blicke auf uns spüren, doch wieso? Ich erblickte wie die Mädchen von gestern uns mit großen Augen anstarrten und sich hektisch Sachen zuflüsterten. Komisch. Liam begann zu Essen und ich tat es ihm gleich. Das Essen viel mir nicht mehr so schwer wie früher. Es war zwar nicht so angenehm, aber es war okay. Natürlich konnte ich nicht alles aufessen und so schob ich meinen Teller etwas auf die Seite und biss mir auf die Lippe. Langsam blickte ich zu Liam hoch, der mich bereits aus seinen großen braunen Augen ansah. "Ich bin ziemlich fertig, du?" Ich sah ihn an und leckte mir über die Lippen. Ich war bereits fertig, als wir die Treppen hoch gerannt sind - würde ich am liebsten sagen, doch ich entschied mich für: "Oh ja, sehr müde vor allem." Er nickte, stand auf und ging, doch dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um und fragte, ob ich denn nicht mitkommen wolle. "Uhum, doch klar", erwiderte ich und folgte ihm.

Wieder komische Blicke von allein Seiten. Was ist nur los, so schlimm sah mein Kleid doch jetzt auch nicht aus. Wir gingen den Flur entlang und kamen in unserem Zimmer an. "Ich geh mich umziehen", informierte ich Liam, ging zu meinem Schrank, nahm mir eine Shorts und ein Top und verschwand im Bad. Schnell zog ich mich um und machte mich bettfertig. Ich musste zugeben, heute war es echt lustig hier. Sehr sogar.

Ich nahm mein Kleid, öffnete die Tür mit Schwung und schritt hinaus. "Oh", entwich mir kurz darauf erschrocken, als ich gegen Liam stoß. Wieso stand er denn vor der Tür? "Kein Problem", sagte er lächelnd und ging ins Bad. Ich runzelte die Stirn, legte mein Kleid auf einen Stuhl, legte mich in mein Bett und kuschelte mich in die Decke. Da an der rechten Seite des Zimmers nur große Fenster waren anstatt einer Wand, kam viel Licht von draußen hinein. Doch das war toll. Da die Klinik außerhalb war, handelte es sich bei dem Licht nicht um Straßenbeleuchtung, sondern um das Licht vom Mond und den Sternen. Dieser Anblick beruhigte mich. Es war so schön, so prächtig anzusehen und es zeigte seine Pracht immer nur Nachts. Verstecke Schönheit, so nannte ich es oft. "So, das war nur der Anfang heute", sagte Liam plötzlich, als er sich mit T-Shirt und Jogginghose in sein Bett legte. "Hat es dir gefallen?" Ich sah zu ihm und biss mir auf die Lippe, bis ich meinen Blick auf die Decke richtete. "Ja, es war echt cool." Nein, es war wundervoll. "Freut mich Al." 'Mich auch', dachte ich mir, aber sagte nichts. Eine Weile sagte keiner etwas. Doch dann raschelte etwas. "Al?" Ich gab keine Antwort, sondern ließ meine Augen fest geschlossen und versuchte ruhig gleichmäßig zu atmen. "Ich hoffe, du schläfst gut", flüsterte er und dann war es endgültig still. -Danke-


	5. Get to know you

BANG. "Aufwachen! Oh Gott, Aliana! Raus aus den Federn!" Ich schreckte sofort auf und sah erschrocken in die Richtung aus der Susannas Stimme zu mir rüber schallte und registrierte kaum, dass sie mir die Decke vom Leibe zog. Was war hier los, Feuer? Wieso so panisch?

 

Ich sah sie perplex an und bevor ich zu Wort kommen konnte, nahm sie schon meine Hand und zog mich aus meinem wundervollen warmen und gemütlichen Bett... "Ich habe total vergessen, dass du heute deine erste Therapiesitzung hast. Es tut mir so leid! Wegen mir hast du nicht mal eine Chance zum Frühstücken! Ich hätte dich eigentlich bereits vor zwei Stunden wecken sollen, aber meinem beschränkten Hirn ist es einfach entfallen!" Was, wie... Hä? Therapiesitzung? Wozu das denn? War das so von Anfang an geplant gewesen? Ich sah sie verwirrt an.

 

"Hey, äh. Susanna? Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Morgen", fing ich schief grinsend an und rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen, der mich noch nicht verlassen wollte. "Ganz langsam erst mal. Was für eine Sitzung?" Ehrlich gesagt konnte noch nichts wirklich aufnehmen, geschweige denn realisieren. Ich meine, hallo? Ich war gerade aufgestanden oder besser gesagt aus dem Bett gezogen worden. Grr.. Wer könnte mir das schon verübeln? Sie stellte sich hinter mich und schob mich in die Richtung meines Schranks.

 

"Keine Zeit für Fragen, Liebes. Doktor Miller wartet auf dich! Zieh dich rasch an und komm hoch ins dritte Stockwerk. Ich werde auf dich warten und dich dann zu ihm führen", sagte sie rasch und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Ratlos blickte ich ihr hinterher. Okay.

 

Interessante Art jemanden aufzuwecken. Ich hoffte nur, das würde nicht zur Routine werden. Widerwillig ging ich zu meinem Schrank. Was sollte ich schon anziehen? Wieso stellte sich überhaupt jedes Mädchen diese Frage? Zur Hölle damit! Ich zog einfach eine Jeans-Shorts und ein beiges Top an, das locker an mir hing und etwas Haut an meinem Bauch freilegte. Ich schlüpfte noch in meine Chucks und wollte mich ins Bad bewegen als... Ja, als ich bemerkte, dass Liam gar nicht da war.

 

Wow, so etwas fiel mir aber früh auf. Sein Bett war gemacht und alles sah ordentlich aus. Wie immer eigentlich. War er vielleicht auch bei einer Sitzung? Weswegen wohl? Ich musste zugeben, ich war mehr als nur neugierig. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und verließ das Zimmer. Ich wollte mehr über ihn wissen, was auch verständlich war, da er so anders war, als all die anderen Leute, denen ich schon - mehr oder minder freiwillig - begegnet bin. Die meisten Leute, die ich kannte waren kurz zusammengefasst Arschlöcher, aber dass meinte ich gar nicht. Er hatte etwas an sich. Kennt ihr das Gefühl, wenn ihr ein Buch sieht und der Titel des Buches euch förmlich anspricht und euch dazu verleitet, dass Buch lesen zu wollen? So ging es mir mit ihm. Ich wollte die Geschichte, die sich hinter der interessanten Fassade versteckte endlich lesen. Sie erzählt bekommen und verstehen. Klang das stalkerhaft? Ich war natürlich kein Stalker im allgemeinen Sinne. Sagen wir: interessiert. Genau, das war ich. Deutlich zufrieden mit dieser Erkenntnis schlenderte ich den Flur runter und … Welches Stockwerk meinte sie nochmal?

"Haben sie etwas gesagt?", fragte mich ein Arzt, der sich auf demselben Flur bewegte und meinen unbewussten Ausbruch mitbekommen hatte. Ich zuckte zusammen, drehte mich aber zu ihm um und sah in verwundert an. "Nope", entgegnete ich rasch und trat schnell in den gerade geöffneten Aufzug.

Den Zusammenstoß mit dem Arzt und die Gedanken um Liam verdrängend, grübelte ich darüber nach, worüber der andere Arzt wohl mit mir sprechen würde. Mir ging es ja schon besser, wenn man der Panikattacke von vor Kurzem keine besondere Beachtung schenkte. Ich würde ihm jedenfalls auf keinen Fall von der... Stimme in meinem Kopf berichten. Das durfte hier keiner wissen … Ich wollte meine Bekanntschaften hier nicht auch noch verlieren. Weder Susanna, die mir trotz kleinerer Eskapaden ans Herz gewachsen war … noch Liam. Schnell schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, um diesen Gedanken loszuwerden und mein kleines Herz zu beruhigen. Dazu wird es niemals kommen. Kaum öffneten sich die Aufzugtüren, schritt ich hinaus und schaute mich um. Sie meinte doch dieses Stockwerk? Wo war Susanna dann?

"Aliana! Wieso hat es so lange gedauert!!", kam es plötzlich von hinten. Ich drehte mich in ihre Richtung und ging schnell zu ihr rüber. "Tut mir leid", murmelte ich ansatzweise zerknirscht. Sie verdrehte ihre grünen Augen, meine Lüge damit strafend, und begleitete mich, wie ein kleines Kind, an der Hand zu einer Tür. Doch sie ließ mich wieder los, als wir das Zimmer betraten. Ich war etwas nervös. Wobei, das war eine Untertreibung. Eine riesengroße Untertreibung. Was würde auf mich zu kommen? Würde er etwas diagnostizieren? Was wäre das Ergebnis? Meine aufkommende Panik schürend, sah ich mich im Raum um. Das Zimmer war dunkler, als die restlichen Zimmer dieser Klinik. Die Möbel waren von einem dunklen Braun und überwiegend aus Holz. Die Atmosphäre wurde dadurch nicht gerade angenehmer. Mitten im Raum stand ein Arzt mittleren Alters und drehte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen zu uns um. Susanna lächelte und verschwand. Super. Jetzt war ich ganz alleine mit … diesem Fremden. "Hallo Aliana. So darf ich dich doch nennen, oder?" Ich nickte nur, machte mir nicht die Mühe einen Ton von mir zugeben. "Super! Nun Aliana, heute ist deine erste Sitzung. Ah man, sagen wir nicht Sitzung, dass klingt so langweilig. Sagen wir", er strich mit seinem Zeigefinger gespielt nachdenklich, nach seinem, zu enthusiastischen, um noch natürlich zu wirkendem, Beginn, über sein Kinn ," plaudern?" Er runzelte die Stirn, eindeutig darüber grübelnd, wo er seinen Einfallsreichtum wohl vergessen haben mag und eindeutig unzufrieden. Ich lächelte nur und nickte. "Klingt okay", erwiderte ich leise und setzte mich auf den Sessel, als er darauf deutete. Er stellte mir erst einmal einfache Fragen. Wie es mir ging und ob es mir hier gefiel. Ich beantwortete alle Fragen routiniert, positiv und hoffte dabei, dass er mir mein Lächeln abkaufte. Jedoch konnte ich genau sehen, wie er immer wieder mein Verband ansah, dass immer noch mein Handgelenk umschloss. Ich schluckte schwer und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. "Aliana, ich habe erfahren, dass du vor ein paar Tagen einen Nervenzusammenbruch hattest. Was ist genau in dir vorgegangen?" Oh nein. Ganz ruhig Al. Du schaffst das. "Ich weiß es nicht", log ich und blickte ihm eiskalt in die Augen. Er presste seine Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen, sah mich an und nickte. "Ich dachte mir, dass es vielleicht etwas mit deiner Krankheit zu tun haben könnte" WAS?! Ich weitete meine Augen. Woher wusste er das?! Mein Herz raste, ich fing an zu keuchen und presste mich gegen die Lehne, während sich meine Hände zu Fäusten ballten. "Woher wissen sie das?", zischte ich. Er lächelte sanft. "Aliana, ich bin ein Arzt. Ich muss so etwas wissen. Ich kenne deine Krankenakte. Wieso stört es dich so sehr? Ich will dir helfen, da kannst du dir sicher sein." Er wusste es, was wenn er es jemanden sagte? Jeder würde mich hassen. Mich als verrückt bezeichnen. Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen. Ich wollte nicht wieder gehasst werden, ich hatte genug davon. "Ich-i-ich ...",brachte ich noch hervor, doch ich konnte meinen Satz nicht zu Ende bringen. Ich hatte Angst, all dass hier zu verlieren. Er sah mich bemitleidend an, kam zu mir rüber und kniete sich vor mir hin. Dr. Miller legte seine Hand auf mein Knie und sah mir in die Augen. "Ganz ruhig. Soll das unter uns bleiben?", fragte er mich sanft und ich nickte sofort. "Geht in Ordnung, aber ich will dafür etwas von dir. Ich will, dass du mit mir redest. Ich will dir doch nur helfen. Zusammen können wir dich heilen. Du hast eine leichte Schizophrenie, Medikamente alleine würden dir schon sehr helfen."

Ich sah zu ihm runter, nahm tief Luft und nickte. Natürlich würde ich versuchen vieles zu vertuschen und ihm viele Lügen aufzutischen, doch alles musste er ja nicht wissen. Er musste es nicht kennen lernen .. So viel sollte man doch nicht von einer Person wissen. Er lächelte, setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel und nahm sich sein Notizbuch zur Hand. Er fragte mich ein paar andere Sachen. Es kamen Fragen wie "Hast du Freunde, Geschwister; bist du zufrieden mit dir? Was magst du an dir am liebsten?" Ich gab mein Bestes, um alles glaubhaft positiv und optimistisch zu beantworten. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich nicht einmal Schuldgefühle wegen den Lügen. Ich wollte hier raus. Es tat aber auch gut zu wissen, dass er mir helfen wollte und mich nicht für verrückt hielt, obwohl er wusste, was für eine Krankheit ich hatte. Es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Es kamen immer mehr Fragen. Manche davon waren unangenehm, doch ich ließ mir nichts anmerken. Ich blieb die ganze Zeit über ruhig und lächelte. "So Aliana. Ich muss zugeben, dass unsere Plauderstunde sehr gut verlaufen ist", meinte er. Ich nickte lediglich, richtete mich auf und sah ihn fragend an. Ich wollte endlich raus. "Oh, bevor du gehst, ist eigentlich alles gut mit Liam? Es ist sehr verblüffend, dass er sich nicht beschwert hat. Eigentlich reagieren die Mädchen in deinem Alter ganz anders auf ihn." Was meinte er denn damit? Wieso sagt jeder 'Mädchen in deinem Alter?' War ich zu blöd um das zu verstehen? Ich runzelte meine Stirn und sah Dr. Miller an und brachte ein schwaches Grinsen zustande. "Uhm. Ja, alles ist gut. Er ist ganz cool", murmelte ich und strich mir die dunkel blonden Haare auf die Seite. Er sah mich lächelnd an und nickte. "Freut mich. Na dann, du darfst für Heute gehen. Wir sehen uns übermorgen wieder. Ich kann es kaum erwarten!" Oh, ja sicher. "Ich auch", entgegnete ich rasch und schlüpfte durch die Tür hinaus.

"Endlich." hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme hinter mir und drehte mich um. Was machte Liam hier? Er sah mich vielsagend an und kam viel zu schnell näher. "Hat aber lange gedauert." "Keine Ahnung, kann sein", sagte ich knapp und sah schnell woanders hin. "Nun, es ist immer wieder schön Aliana, wenn du so freundlich und lieb zu mir bist." Ich hob eine Braue und grinste. "Kennst mich doch, Liam." Er grinste nun ebenfalls. Daraufhin kam er mir etwas näher, bückte sich zu meinem Ohr und flüsterte: "Heute machen wir was Tolles." Mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen richtete er sich wieder auf und sah auf mich herab. Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Nicht nur sein Angebot, sondern auch seinen Atmen auf meiner Haut. Es war... seltsam. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und schluckte schwer. Ich nickte, ohne ihn anzusehen. "Was machen wir denn?" "Erstmal brauchen wir etwas, worin wir Essen transportieren können. Hast du so etwas wie eine Tasche?" "Wieso? Essen wir nicht drinnen?" Hä? Natürlich hatte ich eine Tasche, aber wieso? "Nope." "Ach, weisst du was? Wir brauchen keine Tasche, aber komm! Wir müssen uns jetzt beeilen." Er nahm meine Hand, schenkte mir wieder dieses verschämte Grinsen und zog mich bis zur Cafeteria. Ohne Händchenhalten schien mir anscheinend keiner zuzutrauen, den Weg zu finden. Als wir in der Schlange standen, legte er einen Arm betont lässig um meine Taille und flüsterte "Hör mir gut zu. Es darf nicht zu auffällig werden, dass ich dir zuflüstere. Deswegen tue ich momentan so, als würde ich dich umarmen, mich an dich kuscheln, was auch immer, okay? Geh gleich an die Seite. Ich werde etwas zu Essen nehmen, dir in die Hand drücken und dann gehen wir durch die zweite Tür direkt ins Treppenhaus. Verstanden?" Ich atmete unbewusst etwas schneller. Es war ungewohnt jemandem so nahe zu sein. Ich schloss meine Augen und nickte. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich Angst, nein, dass ich neugierig war. Er küsste meine Wange und sah dabei zu den Pflegern und Susanna, die uns anstarrten. Er konnte echt gut Schauspielern. Er wusste genau, was er tat. Nur ich nicht. Außerdem hatte er anscheinend keine Berührungsängste. Ich wand mich aus seinen Armen und ging zur Seite, wie er es mir gesagt hatte. Ruhig stand ich da und sah Liam an. Dieser ging kurz darauf mit einer Flasche Fanta, zwei Gläsern und zwei belegten Brötchen in der Hand zu mir rüber. "Nicht umdrehen, Aliana, folg mir."

Was taten wir hier? Essen klauen oder was? Ohne weiter nachzudenken folgte ich ihm durch die Menschenmengen kämpfend und verschwand mit ihm im Treppenhaus. Liam war manchmal echt komisch, aber dass machte ihn interessant. Er war ein Buch. Ein Buch, dass Essen klaute. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste bei diesem Gedanken kichern. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und hob lächelnd eine Augenbraue, als er irgendeine Tür im zweiten Stockwerk öffnete. "Was ist so witzig?" "Ach, nichts Besonderes. Warum sind wir im Zimmer?" "Weil wir die Feuertreppe benutzen werden, um hier raus zukommen", entgegnete er knapp und ging zur Glastür, die zum Balkon führte. "Liam! Dass dürfen wir doch bestimmt nicht", sagte ich etwas zu laut. Er öffnete das Fenster neben der Glastür leicht bevor er die Tür ebenfalls öffnete und verdrehte die Augen. "Na und? Komm", forderte er mich auf. Ich seufzte, doch tat, was mir befohlen wurde und folgte ihm. Er nahm eine Tüte und legte die Flasche, sowie die Gläser und unsere Brötchen hinein. "Al, siehst du das? Das ist die Feuertreppe. Ich springe auf das andere Geländer und helfe dir rüber. Du musst aufpassen, ja? Wir sind im zweiten Stock. Ich denke, du hast kein Interesse an gebrochenen Körperteilen? Aber hab keine Angst, ich gehe hier oft rüber und bin noch heil." Er drückte mir die Tüte in die Hand, kletterte auf das Geländer und SCHWUPS war er auf der anderen Seite. Ich weitete meine Augen und sah ihn geschockt an. Machte er gerade einen auf Spiderman? Zwischen unserem Balkon und der Feuertreppe waren ca. zwei Meter Abstand. Das erwartete er doch nicht von mir?! Er sah mich grinsend an. "Los! Wirf die Tüte rüber!" Mir wurde mulmig zumute. Ich konnte nicht springen, doch ich konnte auch nicht kneifen. Ich warf die Tüte rüber, die er sogleich auffing und auf die Seite legte. Er sah mich aufmunternd an und streckte seine Hände nach mir aus. "Aliana, steig auf das Geländer und spring. Ich werde deine Hände nehmen und dich rauf ziehen." Ich war wie gelähmt. Konnte ich so weit springen? Ich nahm tief Luft und stieg auf das Geländer. Ich konnte spüren, wie meine Knie weich wurden. Ich wollte mir erst gar nicht ausmalen, was alles schief laufen könnte. "Wenn ich sterbe, bist du Schuld. Pappnase", rief ich, nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und sprang. Und bemerkte, dass ich mit zu wenig Kraft abgesprungen war. Es ging sehr schnell, ich erreichte die Feuertreppe nicht und bevor ich weiter denken konnte, bevor ich runter fallen konnte, streckte ich meine Hand aus mit dem Versuch etwas zu greifen. Und glücklicherweise gelang es mir. Ich hielt mich am Geländer der Feuertreppe fest, die unangenehm rutschig und kalt war. "Ganz ruhig Aliana, ja? " sagte Liam und versuchte meine Hand mit seiner zu erreichen. "Ich werde deine Hand nehmen und dich hoch ziehen! Hab dich gleich!" Ich sah zu ihm hoch und konnte deutlich seine braunen, geweiteten Augen sehen. Er lehnte sich etwas über das Geländer, um an meine Hand ran zu kommen. Und ich? Ich hing mit einer Hand an dem Geländer und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Ich würde schon nicht sterben, oder? War doch nur der zweite Stock? Meine Hand rutschte einfach weiter ab und ich konnte ein leises Wimmern nicht zurückhalten. Ganz ruhig Al, halte dich fest, ermahnte ich mich selbst.

Lass los.

Sofort war ich wie in einer Trance. Es hatte gesprochen. Ich schluckte schwer und ohne ein weiteres Mal nach zu denken, schloss ich meine Augen und ließ los.

"Aliana!" schrie Liam, ergriff in letzter Sekunde meine Hand, zog mich hoch und umschloss meinen zitternden Körper mit seinen starken Armen. "Wieso hast du los gelassen, Aliana?!" "I-ich .,." stotterte ich, "meine Hand ist abgerutscht", log ich. Er nickte lediglich und strich mir die blonden Haare zurück. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, löste mich aus seiner Umarmung und nahm die Tüte wieder zur Hand. "Und jetzt?" "Folge mir.“ Wir gingen die Treppe runter. Offiziell gesehen waren wir nicht mehr in der Klinik. Liam führte mich durch einen kleinen Wald und blieb stehen. "Wir sind da." Wir waren auf einem alten .. Flugzeuglandeplatz? Riesige Straßen, höchstwahrscheinlich die Landebahnen, zogen sich durch das Feld. An den Seiten schimmerte das hohe Gras unter dem Sonnenlicht Orange. Ich blickte in den Himmel und bewunderte die Schönheit der Farben, die sich an diesem Tag am Himmelszelt erstreckten, sich abwechselten und unsere Umgebung verfärbten. Es war eine Mischung aus unzähligen wunderschönen, warmen Farben, die einen brutalen Kontrast zu dem Therapiezimmer von heute morgen bildeten. Wunderschön. Plötzlich sah ich wie ein kleines Flugzeug, das aussah wie die Flugzeuge von vor sehr langer Zeit - solche, die noch Propeller vorne dran hatten - über uns durch die Luft flog. Ich sah grinsend zu Liam, der ebenfalls von dem Geschehen gefesselt war. "Ich komme öfters hier her. Das war mal ein richtiger Flughafen, doch nun benutzen ihn nur noch die Hobbyflieger." Interessiert hörte ich ihm zu und setzte mich langsam auf den von der Sommersonne erwärmten Boden. Da ich nur eine Shorts an hatte, breitete sich die Wärme direkt auf meiner Haut aus. Ich legte mich hin und verschränkte meine Arme hinter meinem Kopf, nutzte sie als Kissen und schloss meine Augen. Als ich sie nach einer Weile wieder öffnete, bemerkte ich wie nah Liams Körper neben mir lag und biss mir leicht auf die Lippe. Zum ersten mal nach einer unglaublich langen Zeit, fühlte ich mich nicht mehr einsam.

 

´"Let me go,let me go,

let me go far

Taste all your toughts

Travel across your mind

Making me so feel alive

Breath you in, I'm getting high

Boy'd be my paradise?" sang ich leise vor mir hin.

Das war eines der wenigen Lieder, die ich kannte und mochte. Ich hatte es total verdrängt, dass Liam neben mir lag und mich womöglich hören konnte.

"Klar wieso nicht" erschallte urplötzlich seine Stimme und ich wurde rot. "Es war nur'n Lied", murmelte ich erschrocken. Er lachte leise und sah wieder nach oben. "Du hast eine schöne Stimme" "Wenn du meinst." "Ja wirklich." "Okay." "Aliana, wirklich jetzt. Magst du Musik sehr?", fragte er. Ich kicherte leise und nickte. "Kennst du ... One Direction?", fragte er leise. "Na ja, hab mal was davon gehört, aber das war's schon", antwortete ich ehrlich. Das war doch so eine Boyband, oder? Seitdem ich depressiv wurde, hatte ich immer seltener Musik gehört oder Fernsehen geguckt. Das Einzige, was ich den lieben langen Tag tat, war Bücher lesen. "Oh, okay," sagte er noch leiser als zuvor. Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm und sah ihn fragend an. "Alles okay?" Er sah zu mir und .. spiegelten sich etwa Schuldgefühle in seinen Augen? Nein, das bildete ich mir bestimmt nur ein. "Ja, alles gut. War nur 'ne Frage. Hast du vielleicht Hunger?" Er setzte sich auf, nahm die Tüte in seine Hand und holte alles raus. War er vielleicht traurig, weil ich One Direction nicht kannte? Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und setzte mich ebenso auf. "Das ist doch eine Boyband, oder? Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht so viel weiß. Ich höre nur noch selten Musik.“ Er sah mich an und hatte ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. "Das erklärt einiges." Er drückte mir ein belegtes Brot in die Hand und lächelte. Ich nahm es dankend an und betrachtete Liam schweigend, während ich aß.

"Aliana?", fragte Liam leise.

"Ja?" Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und sah auf den Boden.

"Ich würde dir gerne sagen, wieso ich hier bin."

Endlich - dachte ich mir.


	6. Can you hear me?

Er sah mir mit seinen warmen, braunen Augen tief in meine grauen. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und drehte mich mit meinem Körper ganz zu ihm, so dass ich vor ihm kniete. Er saß im Schneidersitz und für ein paar Momente still da, bis er zu mir aufblickte.

"Nun", begann er. "von mir wird so viel verlangt, weißt du? Es hat sich so vieles in meinem Leben geändert, es ging alles so schnell; meine Freundin hat mich deswegen verlassen. Es wurde mir alles zu viel, ich konnte nicht mehr und...deswegen wurde ich hierher gebracht."

Ich hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, denn ich war schon seitdem ich ihn das erste Mal sah auf seine Geschichte gespannt. Was meinte er wohl mit 'Es hat sich so vieles geändert'? Sollte ich nachfragen? War da etwas, das er ausgelassen hatte? Nein. Er hat sich mir geöffnet und mir vertraut. Das war das erste Mal, dass sich jemand mir anvertraut hatte. Ich lächelte leicht und sah Liam mit großen Augen an.

Er war ein wunderbarer Freund und ich war froh ihn kennengelernt zu haben. Mein erster Freund. Wie armselig klang das denn?

Ich bemerkte gar nicht, dass er mich unsicher und fragend ansah. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er nervös und noch etwas anderes war. Ängstlich? Verständlich, er hatte sich mir geöffnet, mir vertraut, und ich saß still vor ihm da, ohne einen Ton von mir zu geben.

"Ich wollte mich umbringen.", platzte es aus mir heraus, bevor ich überlegen konnte, was ich von mir gab. Er sah mich mit geweiteten Augen an und es war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er sehr geschockt war. Ich senkte meinen Blick und spielte mit meinen Haarspitzen, indem ich sie mir um meinen Finger wickelte. "Ich war immer ein Einzelgänger u-und...", stotterte ich weiter. "Ich wollte allem ein Ende machen, deswegen habe ich versucht...mir die Pulsadern...uhm....aufzuschneiden?", sagte ich unsicher und hob meinen Arm, an dem ein Verband um mein Handgelenk befestigt war. Da mir die Situation absolut unangenehm war und ich nicht wusste, wie ich sonst reagieren sollte, grinste ich schief. Liam leckte sich über seine vollen Lippen und schloss seine Augen.

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er. "Wie, es tut dir leid? Du hast mir deine Geschichte erzählt und ich dir meine.", lächelte ich ihn aufmunternd an.

Er sah mich lange an und danach schnell wieder nach unten und murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches.

"Wie bitte?", fragte ich nach. "Nichts.", sagte er schnell, zu schnell. "Auf jeden Fall ist all das in der Vergangenheit, Aliana. Du bist nicht mehr alleine und ich kann alles auf mich nehmen und habe mich entspannt." Ich sah ihn an und legte meinen Kopf schief. Dann lächelte ich breit und nickte ihm zustimmend zu. Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht.

Wir aßen unser Essen zu Ende, tranken unser Getränk aus und redeten, alberten rum und lagen am Ende einfach nur noch da, bis uns einfiel, dass bald das Abendessen vor der Tür stand. Schließlich machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück in die Klinik. Wir sprachen zwar nicht viel, aber das machte mir wenig aus.

"Ich will das nicht wieder machen.", jammerte ich, als ich am Geländer der Feuertreppe stand und Liam auf der anderen Seite. "Du musst einfach mit viel Kraft aufspringen, ich werde dich fangen, das habe ich dir doch bewiesen. Komm schon Püppchen, mach kein Drama und spring, bevor uns jemand hier entdeckt."

Ich verdrehte die Augen, holte tief Luft und zeigte ihm unschuldig grinsend, aber lieb gemeint meinen Mittelfinger, bevor ich meine Kraft zusammennahm und auf die andere Seite sprang. Glücklicherweise, kam ich dieses Mal ganz auf der anderen Seite an und Liam fing an zu jubeln. "Das hast du gut gemacht und vielen Dank für deinen lieben Finger, wir wissen wie charmant du sein kannst." Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und boxte ihm leicht auf die Brust und kicherte leise. "Kennst mich ja. Eins A Benehmen." Er verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. "Liam Payne, hast du mich gerade angeseufzt?", fragte ich gespielt beleidigt. "Hast du, Aliana Rose Hudson, mich geschlagen?", gab er zurück. "Touché.", murmelte ich und sah ihm zu, wie er das Fenster öffnete und ins Zimmer hineinkletterte. Ich blickte ihn kritisch an. "Das Fenster sieht eng aus. Wieso klettern wir so viel? Wieso haben wir die Balkontür nicht einfach offen gelassen?" "Weil die das merken würden und jetzt stell dich nicht so an und komm.", sagte er schnell, packte mich an meinen Schultern und zog mich mit Schwung rein. Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, verlor mein Gleichgewicht und fiel auf ihn drauf, da er anscheinend genauso wie ich Gleichgewichtsprobleme hatte. Ich atmete schneller und blickte auf ihn hinab, als er unter mir lag und mich erst geschockt ansah, doch dann begann er...zu lachen. "Idiot. Du kannst mich doch nicht ohne Warnung da durchziehen. Sag mal, spinnst du?", jammerte ich genervt. Ich sah wie Liam seine Lippen öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann wurde er von Susannas Stimme unterbrochen, die gerade in diesem Moment hereingeplatzt war. "ALIANA HUDSON, LIAM PA-", fing sie an, doch stoppte, als sie mich auf Liam liegend sah. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und legte den Kopf schief. Augenblicklich lief ich rot an, denn verdammt. Ich mochte diese Blicke nicht. Liam im Gegensatz dazu, lag ganz ruhig und gelassen unter mir. Ich wollte mich hochdrücken, doch Liam drückte mich nur wieder auf sich und ich knurrte ganz leise, sodass es nur hörbar für ihn war. Ja, ich knurrte ziemlich gerne.

"Oh, uhm...kommt zum Abendessen, ja? Es werden keine Mahlzeiten ausgelassen.", sagte sie und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Ich löste mich aus Liams Armen und sah ihn schuldig an. "Was war das denn bitteschön? Wenn ich aufstehen will, lässt du mich aufstehen. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Er verdrehte die Augen, richtete sich auf und sah mich unbeeindruckt an. "Ganz ruhig, okay? Sie würde das merken, wenn du plötzlich aufspringst." Er schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf und ging Richtung Tür. "Sei doch nicht immer so verklemmt. Bist du ne Nonne, oder was?" Ich schnaubte laut, als ich sein Kommentar hörte und eilte schnell aus dem Zimmer hinaus, um ihn mit schnellen Schritten einzuholen und neben ihm herzugehen. "Ich bin nicht verklemmt. Du bist nur körperkontaktfreundlich, oder -begeistert, was auch immer. Aber ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich ohne Vorwarnung anfasst. Wenn ich bereit bin, macht es mir nichts aus."

Er sah mich prüfend an, während wir nach unten in die Cafeteria gingen und grinste mich dann an. "Wenn du bereit bist? Okay Aliana, ich fasse dich an in 3...2...1..." Schon lag sein Arm um meiner Schulter. Ich verkrampfte mich und blickte ihn bedrohlich an, als wir den Raum betraten. Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und mir einzureden, dass es nur ein Arm war und dennoch zischte ich und schob ihn von mir herunter. "Nonne", sagte er und stellte sich an der Schlange an. Ich wurde rot und verdrehte die Augen. "Kann dir doch egal sein", zickte ich zurück und stellte mich hinter ihm an.

Ich sah mich um und bemerkte dann, dass viele uns anstarrten. Am auffälligsten starrten die Mädchen, die früher immer mit Liam zusammen an einem Tisch gesessen haben. Ihr Blick mit dem sie Liam anstarrten, war verträumt, doch sobald ihr Blick auf mich traf spiegelte sich...Eifersucht in ihren Augen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

Ich zeigte dem Koch mein Armband und bekam ein Pizzastück, sowie einen Salat und einen Tee auf mein Tablett. Ich folgte Liam und zusammen suchten wir uns einen freien Tisch, doch vergebens. Ratlos sah er mich an und ich zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

"Liam, Liam, hier!", kam es von hinten und wir drehten uns um und sahen die Mädchen von vorhin. Sie sahen ihn alle breit lächelnd an und er grinste schwach zurück. Er machte eine Kopfbewegung zu mir und wies mir damit an, dass wir zu ihnen gehen sollten. Leise folgte ich ihm und setzte mich gegenüber von zwei anderen Mädchen hin.

"Da ist wieder unser Liam! Wir haben dich vermisssst.", trällerte eine von ihnen. Ich sah zwischen Liam und ihr hin und her und kicherte leise, bevor ich anfing zu essen. Anscheinend mochte jedes Mädchen am Tisch Liam. Er war ja auch ziemlich nett, aber wieso...sahen ihn alle so vergötternd an? Alle redeten Liam von allen Seiten zu und der Arme versuchte jedem zu antworten. Um ehrlich zu sein, wurde mir das Ganze etwas zu viel. Ich konnte es gar nicht ab, wenn zu viele Menschen um mich herum waren.

Schließlich stand ich auf und lächelte schwach. "Bis dann", sagte ich schnell und legte mein Tablett ab. Ich flüchtete mich in mein Zimmer zurück und ließ mich seufzend in mein Bett fallen. Ich schloss meine Augen und dachte über alles nach was heute passiert war. Heute war ein toller Tag. Dank Liam erlebte ich immer neue Sachen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich hier einen...wahren Freund finden würde? Oder war es zu früh so etwas zu denken? Wer weiß. Ich sah aus dem Fenster in das Dunkle und lächelte etwas. Die Sterne schimmerten wie jede Nacht und zeigten ihre Pracht.

"You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep.", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme, die ich nur zu gut kannte. Ich sah zur Seite und merkte wie Liam singend ins Zimmer reinspazierte und mich lächelnd ansah.

"'Cause they fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere. You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare.

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems."

Ich traute meinen Augen und Ohren nicht. Obwohl das Zimmer dunkel war, konnte ich Liam, dank des Lichtes, das von draußen hereinkam, deutlich erkennen. Er sah so glücklich aus. Seine Stimme war unglaublich. Sie war weich und zart und dieses Lächeln, das in diesem Moment auf seinen Lippen lag, hatte ich noch nie zuvor gesehen.

"'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs. As they tried to teach me how to dance.

A foxtrot above my head. A sock hop beneath my bed. A diso ball is just hanging by a thread."

Ich hörte seiner Stimme aufmerksam zu und kicherte als er meine Hand nahm und mich ein Mal um mich selber drehte. Dann legte er seine Hand förmlich an meine Taille und griff mit der anderen Hand nach meiner und bewegte sich mit mir von links nach rechts.

Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter und lächelte breit.

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly.

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems. (When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack. Please take me away from here. 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac. Please take me away from here. Why do I tire of counting sheep? Please take me away from here. When I'm far too tired to fall asleep."

Er drehte sich mit mir und grinste mich breit an, seine Augen leuchteten förmlich und ich klammerte mich mit einem Arm an ihn, denn er drehte sich ziemlich schnell von der einen Seite auf die andere.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen und sah mir tief in meine Augen und sang nun etwas leiser.

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep", er blickte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach unten, bevor er mir wieder in die Augen sah und noch leiser als zuvor sang, doch mit so viel...Bedeutung.

"'Cause everything is never as it seems..."

Langsam bildete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und er ließ mich vorsichtig los. "Super, Aliana. Ich habe dich angefasst und du hast nicht angefangen wie Jungfrau Maria rumzuheulen."

Ich sah ihn immer noch verblüfft an und beschloss sein nutzloses Kommentar außer Acht zu lassen und murmelte. "Deine Stimme ist...sehr schön." "Dankeschön, Aliana." Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und sah zu mir nach oben. Ich setzte mich auf mein eigenes und blickte ihn ebenfalls an und so saßen wir für eine Weile.

"Danke", begann er. "Ich hatte noch nie so eine gute Freundin wie dich." "Ich hatte auch noch nie so einen guten Freund, Liam. Ich danke dir.", sagte ich sanft lächelnd. Danach legte ich mich auf die Seite und runzelte meine Stirn, als ich die Decke über mich zog. "Oh, ich muss mich ja umziehen. Bin gleich da.", flüsterte ich und sprang aus dem Bett, schnappte mir meinen Schlafanzug, was in diesem Fall ein Top und eine kurze Sportshorts war. Ich tappte ins Badezimmer, zog mich um und machte mich bettfertig. Danach öffnete ich die Tür wieder und holte tief Luft. Sollte ich, oder nicht? Er hat's doch auch gemacht?

"Hello, hello. Ca - can you hear me? I can be your chona doll if you'd like to see me fall.

Boy, you're so dope, your love is deadly. Tell me life is beautiful, they all think I have it all.

I've nothing without you. All my dreams and all the lights mean.

Nothing without you.", sagte ich sehr leise, während ich auf mein Bett kletterte und mich unter die Decke kuschelte. Liam sah mich mit offenem Mund an und klatschte sich in die Hände.

"Das war sehr schön, Aliana.", sagte er leise.

"Naja, ich liebe Lana Del Rey...habe früher oft ihre Musik angehört. Das war einer meiner Lieblingslieder von ihr und ich dachte, ich zeige es dir, da du mir ja auch ne schöne Überraschung gemacht hast."

Er grinste und lag seitlich auf seinem Bett. Dann flüsterte er. "Danke", gähnte er zum Schluss. Ich nickte nur und schloss meine Augen. Ich hatte Mühe nicht zu lächeln und biss mir deshalb auf die Lippe. Ich war stolz auf mich, dass ich wieder gesungen hatte. Ich mochte es sehr zu singen. Man ko-

Du kannst nicht singen, du bist ein Nichtsnutz. Schlaf. unterbrach mich die Stimme in meinem Kopf und ich keuchte auf und presste meine Augen zusammen. "O-okay", flüsterte ich mit zittriger Stimme und nickte langsam.

"Hast du was gesagt?", fragte Liam und ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf. Ich drehte mich auf die andere Seite, sodass ich die Wand ansah und spürte wie heiße Tränen mir die Wange runterlief, bevor ich einschlief.


	7. On each others Team

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Liam und ich erlebten jeden Tag aufs Neue Sachen und bis jetzt wurden wir kein einziges Mal erwischt. Wir waren öfters auf dem Dach und sahen uns das Geländer an, Liam erzählte mir von seinen vier besten Freunden und von seiner Familie. Zwar war ich etwas neidisch, dass er so viele Leute um sich herum hatte, die ihn liebten, doch ich freute mich wiederum auch sehr für ihn. Er hatte es verdient.

„Liam, oh Gott“, presste ich hervor und drückte mich gegen die Wand, „sie haben uns gesehen!“ „Nein, alles gut und jetzt sei leise sonst werden sie es gleich!“, zischte Liam und versteckte sich hinter einem Auto. Ich kniff meine Augen fest zusammen und traute mich nicht sie zu öffnen. Würden wir Ärger bekommen, wenn sie uns erwischten? Würde es das Ende dieser Aktivitäten mit ihm bedeuten? „Aliana, sie gehen, glaube ich. Bleib hier, ja? Ich werde mal schauen“, flüsterte er. Nickend öffnete ich meine Augen und sah ihm zu, wie er etwas krabbelte um sehen zu können, ob die Pfleger immer noch im Parkhaus waren. Es war zwar dunkel hier, doch sie schränkte meine Sicht kaum ein. So konnte ich deutlich erkennen, was er tat. Er richtete sich langsam auf und schlich leise wieder zurück zu mir und grinste. „Sieht du? Alles gut.“ War das sein Ernst? Sie hatten uns fast! Ich knurrte, drehte mich beleidigt um und starrte die Wand an. „Sie hätten uns sehen können! Wir hätten solchen Ärger bekommen können, ist dir das überhaupt bewusst?“ Ich hob eine Braue und sah ihn kritisch an. „Mach kein Drama, Al. Sie haben nichts gesehen. Es waren Pfleger, die wahrscheinlich nach Hause wollten. Aber los jetzt, wir müssen schnell nach oben, bevor uns wirklich jemand hier sieht.“ Er ging voraus und ich folgte ihm mit leisen Schritten. Ich war nicht sauer, nur beleidigt und ich wusste nicht wieso. Liam öffnete leise die Tür, die zum Treppenhaus führte und hielt sie mir offen. „Komm schon, alles gut ja?“, lächelte er sanft. Ich blickte wieder hoch und sah direkt in seine braunen Augen, die im flackernden Licht zu sehen waren und flüsterte; „Tut mir Leid.“ Ich konnte ihm nicht länger böse sein, da er es ja gut meinte. Außerdem hatte ich heute sehr viel Spaß, es wäre unfair ihn jetzt weiter so an zu zicken. Zügig stiegen wir die Treppen hinauf und gelangten zu unserer Etage. Mein Blick viel sofort auf die Uhr. Mist, wir hatten das Abendessen verpasst. Susanna wird mir die Hölle heiß machen und mich dazu drängen, ihr zu erzählen, was ich in der Zeit wo getrieben habe. Lüge, ich brauchte lediglich eine Lüge. Komm schon Aliana, lass dir was einfallen. „Woran denkst du? Du wirst dir gleich die Lippe durchbeißen, lass das.“ Er platzierte seinen Daumen auf meine Unterlippe und befreite sie von meinen Zähnen, die sich reingebohrt hatten. „Oh danke“, seufzte ich und kratze mich am Hinterkopf. „Ich denke nur, dass Susanna-“, sofort hielt ich inne, als ich sie in unserem Zimmer sah. Sie hatte die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und sah uns tadelnd an. „Was denkst du dir nur, liebe Aliana?“, fragte sie mich, natürlich rhetorisch, da sie mir keine Möglichkeit gab ihr zu antworten. „Wo wart ihr beide? Seit dem Mittagessen seit ihr wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Um Himmels Willen, ich will eine Erklärung. Jetzt!“ Oh nein, was sollte ich jetzt sagen? Ich wollte sie doch gar nicht anlügen, sie war immer so nett zu mir. Jedoch wollte ich Liam auch nicht im Stich lassen. Liam oder Susanna? Liam oder Susanna? „Liam!“ platze es aus mir heraus. Super, hatte ich das gerade tatsächlich laut gesagt? Beide sahen mich verwirrt an und ich versuchte wieder meinen Atem zu regulieren. Susanna schüttelte nur ratlos ihren Kopf. „Nun?“ Sag was, Aliana Moment, wieso übernahm Liam das nicht? „Liam und ich waren auf dem Gelände“, sagte ich langsam, jedes Wort überlegt. „Gelände, was habt ihr da gesucht?“ fragte sie mich perplex. „Aliana mag den Wald hier sehr“, antwortete Liam locker und mit einem netten gelassenen Ton, „also dachte ich mir, ich könnte sie etwas im Wald rum führen. Natürlich nur da, wo wir hin dürfen.“ Da! Er tat es schon wieder! Dieses Lächeln! Man durfte da nicht reinfallen. Er täuschte einen nur, wenn er so lächelte.

Susanna nickte langsam und sah uns noch ein letztes Mal an. „Wald also? Und wieso seid ihr dann nass?“ Oh, das hatte ich ja total vergessen. Ich blickte an mir hinunter und musste grinsen, als ich an vorhin dachte. „Es hat einen privaten Grund Susanna, den ich nicht laut aussprechen will“, sagte ich und versuchte sicher zu wirken. Ich konnte deutlich Liams Blicke auf mir spüren, doch ich war ein Meister im Ignorieren. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch hielt inne und ging wortlos aus dem Zimmer. Auf meine Lippen schlich sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen, als ich ih hinterher sah. „Private Gründe?“, fragte Liam und sah mich amüsiert an. „Aliana fand den Wald so schön, ich wollte sie rum führen“, äffte ich ihm nach und verzog mein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Er lachte und verschwand im Badezimmer. „Sehr Erwachsen“, rief er mir zu. Ich ging zu meinem Schrank und lachte ein laut, gefälscht auf. „Wie lustig du doch bist.“ Als wäre ihm etwas Besseres eingefallen. Was denkt er sich, wer er ist. Aber mal ganz ehrlich, er trat immer so selbst sicher auf, als würden tausende Mädchen ihn verehren, er wusste immer genau was er tat. Komischer Junge. Ich fischte mir ein Top aus meinem Schrank und eine Shorts und lehnte mich an die Tür des Badezimmers. „Beeil dich mal, Payne!“ rief ich und klopfte gegen die Tür. Auf einmal öffnete er die Tür und ich fiel gegen ihn und gab ein „Mhmpf.“ von mir. Meine Augen waren nach unten gerichtet und ich konnte sehen das seine Beine etwas nass waren. Moment mal, er trägt immer lange Hosen. Langsam sah ich an ihm hoch und weitete meine Augen als er halbnackt vor mir stand, nur mit einem weißem Handtuch um seine Hüfte. Er hob eine Braue und sah mich an. „Alles okay? Ich dachte du brichst gleich die Tür ein, Aliana, mal ganz ehrlich, bist du im Geheimem Hulk oder so?“ Ich starrte ihn immer noch verblüfft an. Machte es ihm nichts aus halbnackt vor mir zu stehen? „Ehm, Liam, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist“, begann ich mit einem bezaubernden, gespieltem Lächeln, „du bist nackt. Ich bin nicht scharf darauf dich so zu sehen also bitte, zieh dir was an.“ „Wie sie wünschen, übrigens ist ihr Habit aus der Reinigung angekommen.“ „Was ist denn ein Habit?“ fragte ich verwirrt. „Eine Ordenstracht.“ Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Und was soll das bitte sein?“ Er verdrehte seinen braunen Augen und ging an mir vorbei zu seinem Schrank. „Eine Nonnentracht.“ Oh, so nennt man diese Dinger also. „Du und deine Witze“, lachte ich wieder einmal schlecht gespielt und verschwand im Badezimmer, um mich Bett fertig zu machen. Ich kam aus dem Badezimmer, während ich meine Haare noch mit einem Handtuch abtrocknete und setzte mich im Schneidersitz auf mein Bett. Unauffällig schielte ich zu Liam, der in seinem Bett lag und die Beine an seinen Oberkörper gezogen hatte. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen und sein Atem war langsam und regelmäßig. Er schlief also. Lächelnd stand ich auf und schlich leise zu Liam rüber und deckte ihn zu. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben so einen guten Freund zu haben. Er war nett und … einfach toll. Ich musterte ihn langsam und biss mir besorgt auf die Lippe. Zugegeben er war auch ziemlich heiß, aber .. wieso stand ich nicht auf ihn? Ich meine in Bücher verliebt sich doch das arme, hilflose Mädchen sofort in den Jungen, der nett zu ihr ist? War ich etwa lesbisch? Ich überlegte eine Weile und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Nein, ich war 100-%ig Hetero, aber man musste ja nicht gleich auf Jemanden stehen wie in einem verdammten Buch. Sofort lächelte ich wieder als ich mir klar wurde das alles mit mir okay war. Liam war heiß, aber ich stand nicht auf ihn und war immer noch Hetero.

Aliana, Liebes, denkst du echt, dass er dich mag? Wie ich höre freust du dich, weil du einen Freund hast. Doch sobald er hier raus ist, bist du nichts mehr für ihn. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Keiner will dich, Aliana, weil du krank bist. Keiner mag kranke, verrückte Menschen sowie dich. Nicht einmal deine Eltern. Sie haben dich nicht ein einziges Mal angerufen, klingelts? Du bist keinem wichtig. Du bist Abschaum. Menschlicher Abfall. Sogar ich habe dich aufgegeben.

Hilflos stand ich da, mit der Stimme in mir, die mich innerlich umbrachte. Ich nahm tief Luft und biss mir auf die Zunge, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Sofort kroch ich unter meine Decke und drückte mein Gesicht in mein Kissen und begann zu weinen. Es hatte Recht. Ich war nutzlos, wie immer, ich war ein Nichts. Es wurde viel schwer zu atmen. Es kam mir so vor, als würde sich alles auf mich zu bewegen. Mit wackligen Beinen rappelte ich mich auf und ging zum Balkon.

Dort setzte ich mich auf den kalten Boden und lehnte mich gegen die kühle Wand. Für eine Sommernacht war es ziemlich kalt draußen, oder es kam mir einfach nur so vor, da ich nur eine Shorts und ein Top an hatte. Ich zog meine Beine an meinen Oberkörper, schlang meine Arme um sie, legte meinen Kopf zwischen meine Knie und schluchzte leise.

Weinen bringt dich nicht weiter. „Was willst du den von mir?“ Das du endlich in der Hölle schmorst. „A-aber wieso? Was habe ich dir angetan?“, fragte ich leise schluchzend. Du bist du, das reicht vollkommen aus. „O-okay, t-tut mir Leid.“ flüsterte ich mit einer zittrigen Stimme.

*

„Aliana! Fuck, steh auf!“, hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme, die mich aus meinem Schlaf weckte. Ich öffnete perplex meine Augen und schaute auf. Liam und Susanna knieten vor mir und sahen mich mit großen Augen an. „Was fällt dir ein draußen zu schlafen?!“ fragte Susanna und nahm meinen kalten Körper in ihre Arme. „Mensch, bist du kalt!“ Mir fiel wieder ein, wieso ich hier war, biss mir auf die Lippe und nahm ein paar Mal tief Luft bevor ich mich aus Susannas Umarmung löste. „Ich wollte mir lediglich die Sterne ansehen und bin wohl dabei eingeschlafen. Sorry“, murmelte ich. Es fühlte sich schrecklich an Susanna und Liam zu belügen. Doch wenn es sein musste. Liam sah mich immer noch still an. Sein Blick war prüfend und starr auf mich gerichtet. Es war unangenehm, es kam mir so vor als würde er genau wissen was in mir vorgeht. Kann nicht sein, dachte ich mir und beruhigte mich somit selber. Ich hatte noch nie Jemanden von der Stimme in meinem Kopf erzählt. „Ah, es könnte böse enden, ich hoffe du bekommst keine Erkältung.“ Sie nahm die Decke zur Hand, die Liam ihr brachte und schlang sie um meinen zitternden Körper bevor sie mir hoch half. „Nun, du bleibst den ganzen Tag im Zimmer. Du bist ziemlich kalt und ich denke du solltest dich ausruhen.“ Das letzte Wort betonte sie besonders und sah zwischen mir und dem braunäugigen Jungen auffällig hin und her. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und verdrehte meine Augen und somit verschwand sie auch. Langsam legte ich mich hin und kuschelte mich in die Decke. „Du hast gelogen“, kam es von der Seite. Sofort öffnete ich meine Augen und sah zu Liam, der ebenfalls auf seinem Bett lag. „Du hast gelogen“, wiederholte er seelenruhig. Ich räusperte mich und sah ihm in die Augen. So wirkte man doch am Sichersten oder? „Was meinst du? Wieso sollte ich lügen?“ fragte ich unschuldig. Verdammt konnte ich das gut. Ich war ein Meister im Schauspielen und Lügen, wenn es um die Stimme ging. Er leckte sich über die Lippe und sah mir weiterhin in die Augen. Keiner von uns brach den Blickkontakt. „Aliana, gestern waren keine Sterne zu sehen. Verdammt, für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich?“ Oh, daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Sofort beschleunigte sich mein Atem. „Ich-ich“, begann ich und schluckte schwer, „lass es sein. Liam, bitte“ sagte ich beinahe flehend. „Mir geht es gut, wirklich“, log ich kleinlaut. Er nickte nur und legte sich nun auf seinen Rücken. „Falls etwas ist, kannst du mit mir reden, Al. Meine Ex hat das nie getan, sie hat nie über ihre Probleme geredet und ich konnte ihr nicht helfen.“ Nun sah er zu mir „Ich will nicht, dass du wieder versuchst dein Leben zu beenden. Denn du bist die Einzige, die mich mag, weil ich ... ich bin.“ Was meinte er denn damit? Spielte er anderen vor Jemand anderes zu sein? Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen nickte ich nur und lächelte sanft. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, du bist auch der Einzige, der mich mag, obwohl ich ... ich bin.“ „Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben.“ Somit schloss er das Thema. Als ich dachte, er würde Ruhe geben begann er : „Nun da du den ganzen Tag im Zimmer bleiben musst und ich der Einzige bin, der hier ist bzw. auch frei hat, dachte ich mir, ich unterhalte dich.“ „Oh nein“, sagte ich dramatisch und legte mir die Hand auf die Stirn. Ich grinste, als ich ihn lachen hörte und sofort bekam ich ein Kissen gegen mein Gesicht geschlagen. „Das war nicht sehr nett Liam, seit wann bist du den so unhöflich?“ „Seit dem ich eine gewisse Aliana kennen gelernt habe.“ „Wow, sie muss aber was drauf haben.“ Er verdrehte nur die Augen und legte sich wieder hin. Unser Tag verging damit, dass wir die ganze Zeit über irgendwelche Sachen geredet haben. Über Filme, Musik, Bücher und Liams Freunde und Familie. Er erzählte mir mehr über seine vier besten Freunde und ich musste zugeben, sie hörten sich echt nett an, sowie Liams Familie von der er mir bereits erzählt hatte.

Die Zeit verging weiterhin sehr schnell. Wir hatten immer mehr Themen, über die wir uns unterhalten konnten. Ab und zu kam Susanna vorbei und brachte uns unser Essen, verschwand aber immer gleich wieder. Es war echt lustig sich nur mit Liam zu unterhalten. Für einen 18-jährigen wirkte er sehr erwachsen; doch er hatte auch kindische Seiten an sich, was mir besonders gefiel. Ich übersah nicht das Funkeln und die Trauer in seinen Augen, als er über seine Ex-Freundin redete. Man merkte genau, dass er ihr gegenüber noch etwas empfand. Ich wünschte, sie würden wieder zusammenkommen. Sie hörte sich sehr nett an und anscheinend hat sie Liam auch sehr geliebt. Ich verstand nicht, was zwischen ihnen gekommen sein könnte, dass sie sich trennen mussten. „Ich finde ihren Namen sehr schön“, flüsterte ich. „Danielle“, er lächelte und nickte. „Aber das ist jetzt vorbei“, Wie meinte er es, was? Will er nicht um sie kämpfen? Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm und runzelte meine Stirn. „Ich liebe sie nicht mehr, wie ich es tat, sie mich gar nicht mehr. Ich werde jemand Anderen finden, der mich .. mit all dem liebt, was zu mir gehört.“ Er sah mit tief in die Augen und lächelte ein schwaches Lächeln. Ich lächelte ebenfalls, doch drehte mich gleich auch wieder weg. Wieso machte es mich traurig, dass er sie aufgab? Dass sie ihn aufgegeben hat? Eine Moment sagte keiner von uns etwas. Man hörte nur unser regelmäßiges Atmen und das leise Summen der Lampe an meinem Nachttisch. „Oh, es ist ja schon 22Uhr“, kam es von Liam. So schnell? Es war ja schon dunkel, wie lange saßen wir so still da? Ich drehte mich zu ihm und streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus, die er sanft in Seine nahm. „Keine Sorge Liam, du wirst die Richtige finden, sie ist bestimmt irgendwo da draußen und wartet auf dich.“ Ich drückte seine Hand sanft und er lächelte und flüsterte. „Danke, dass es dich gibt.“ Ich erstarrte. Das war das erste Mal, dass das Jemand sagte. Danke, dass es dich gibt. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und brachte ein sanftes Lächeln zu Stande.

Weitere Wochen vergingen und die Freundschaft zwischen Liam und mir wurde immer intensiver, was mich sehr glücklich machte. Wir waren gute Freunde. Wir schlichen immer noch raus und wurden nie erwischt. Einmal hatten wir es sogar geschafft die gesamte Nacht draußen zu bleiben. Na ja, das kam dadurch, dass wir es nicht schafften, wieder in die Klinik rein zu kommen. Doch Liam meinte natürlich, dass er alles so geplant hätte. Doch in jeder Geschichte gibt es auch schlechte Zeiten. Ich hatte wieder meine Anfälle. Musste dadurch öfter zu meinem komischen Therapeuten, dessen Namen ich vergessen hatte. Ich erzählte immer noch keinem von der Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mich glücklicherweise die letzten Tage in Ruhe ließ. Meine Attacken kamen öfters dadurch zustande, dass ich auch Platzangst hatte. Danach war ich immer in meinem Zimmer und lag still da, da mich Susanna wieder betäuben musste, wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte. Es fühlte sich so an, als könne man nichts machen, man lag nur still da. Liam hingegen ging es immer besser, was positiv war, doch somit kam seine Entlassung näher. Wir beide sprachen kaum darüber. Ich musste zugeben, ich dachte immer, ich sei ein Meister im Ignorieren, doch er konnte es mindestens genauso gut.

 

*

„Hey, nicht weinen, wir werden uns doch jeden Tag schreiben“, sagte Liam, als er seine Arme fest um mich geschlungen hatte. Ich presste mein Gesicht an seine Brust und schluchzte leise weiter. Ich wollte nicht den einzigen Freund gehen lassen, den ich hatte. „I-ich weiß. Alles gut.“ Ich biss mir auf die zitternde Unterlippe und löste mich aus seiner Umarmung. Ich sah ihn an und lächelte schwach, da ihm selbst Tränen die Wangen runter liefen. „Du weinst doch selbst“, murmelte ich und boxte ihm sanft auf die Brust. Er lachte etwas, was ziemlich komisch klang, da man merkte, dass er es unterdrückte zu schluchzen. „Ouch, immer noch so gewalttätig, huh?“ Ich lächelte und strich mit mit meinem Handrücken die Tränen weg und nickte. „Ja.“ Er lachte wieder und drückte mich ein letztes Mal, bevor ein Junge mit blonden Haaren kam und uns sanft anlächelte. „Liam, der Van ist da, wir wären soweit“, sagte er leise. „Ja, ich komme gleich, Niall“, sagte Liam und sah mich immer noch an. „Wir werden uns wieder sehen und bis dahin schreiben wir, ja?“ Ich nickte und unterdrückte den Impuls, mich wieder an ihn zu werfen, um ihn zu drücken. Stattdessen blieb ich einfach ruhig stehen. „J-ja, ganz sicher.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe, küsste mich auf die Wange und ging hinaus. Ich sah ihm hinter her bis die Tür zufiel.

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und konnte die lauten Schluchzer nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er war weg. Nun war ich wieder alleine, kein Liam mehr. Keiner der dumme Witze machte. Mich aufbaute. Oder sich einfach ganz normal mit mir unterhielt. Ich schluchzte wieder laut auf und rannte hinaus. Ich drückte die Tür auf und rannte auf die Straße, wo ich sah wie der schwarze Van losfuhr. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und lächeltem als das Fenster noch einmal aufging und eine Hand winkte. Sofort winkte ich zurück und sah dem Wagen zu, wie es weg fuhr. Mir fiel nicht auf, wie lange ich schon hier stand, doch als Susanna mich abholte, meinte sie, dass es schon Abendessen gäbe. Ich lehnte es ab. Glücklicherweise durfte ich es ausfallen lassen. Susanna wusste genau, dass ich und Liam sehr gute Freunde waren, und dass dieser Abschied mich schwer getroffen hatte. Als ich in meinem Zimmer war, schmiss ich mich sofort auf mein Bett, zog die Beine an und schlief ein.

Die Tage vergingen sehr langsam ohne ihn. Ich redete mit keinem, wie denn? Ich kannte keinen. Ich ging zum Essen und war sofort wieder in meinem Zimmer. Liam und ich schrieben oft und telefonierten sogar ab und zu.

*

SMS: -von Liam:

Hey Nonne, wie geht es dir? Ich vermisse dich. Ich bin mit den vier Idioten im Zimmer, wir sehen uns einen Film an. Rate mal, was passiert ist. Danielle ist vorbeigekommen, ich habe ihr von dir erzählt und sie fand es echt niedlich, dass du dir über uns den Kopf zerbrochen hast. Können wir bald wieder telefonieren? Ich will deine Stimme wieder hören. Klingt etwas komisch, aber egal, bis dann! PS: wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe gut! Was machst du so ohne mich? Liam xx

Ich lächelte, als ich Liams SMS las, und biss mir auf die Lippe. Es freute mich, dass es ihm gut ging. Ich wollte ihm natürlich nicht sagten, dass es mir schlechter ging als zuvor, obwohl die Stimme sich nicht mehr meldete.

SMS: -von Aliana

Haha, bist du lustig. Ich freue mich für dich, dass du wieder bei ihnen bist und es dir anscheinend gut geht! Mir geht es auch gut, ich gehe joggen und all das.

-Lüge, dachte ich mir, doch was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß.-

Oh jaa Danielle, ich freue mich, dass ihr noch Freunde seid, doch einerseits finde ich es schade, dass es echt nichts mehr zwischen euch wird. Na jaaaaa, grüß sie von mir und all den anderen auch. Du kannst mich immer anrufen. Wenn ich nicht annehme, heißt es : Ich will nicht. Ok, ich muss jetzt das Bett aufräumen, ein Mädchen wird hier einziehen und dein Bett einnehmen, mwhhhh. Bis später! -Aliana xx

Meine neue Mitbewohnerin würde gleich kommen. Ich hoffte, dass wir uns verstehen werden. Ein letztes Mal sah ich mich im Spiegel an, strich mir meine dunkelblonden Haare auf die Seite und richtete meine dunkelblaue Jeans und mein rosa/oranges Top. „Aliana, Jessica ist da!“, hörte ich schon Susannas Stimme und setzte sofort ein Lächeln auf. „Hallo Aliana. Ich bin Jessy“, sagte sie freundlich und reichte mir die Hand. Sie setzte sich auf Liams Bett, ich mein auf ihr Bett, und ich auf meines. „Nun ich lass euch mal alleine, bis später“, sagte Susanna schnell und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. „Hat die es immer so eilig?“, fragte Jessica lachend und ich nickte. „Ja, die meiste Zeit, aber sie ist sehr lieb.“ Sie nickte und quietschte plötzlich auf. Ich hob eine Braue und sah sie verwirrt an. „Tut mir Leid, aber das ist das Zimmer, oh Gott.“ Was? Was redet sie da? „Er war hier, fuck, war das sein Bett?“ fragte sie panisch und klammerte sich an die Decke und kicherte. Ich sah sie nur verstört an, meinte sie Liam? „Oh, sorry, ich will dir keine Angst machen, doch Liam Payne war hier und du! Du bist warst hier und ihr habt euch ein Zimmer geteilt, du und er!“ Was war daran so toll? „Ja, und?“, fragte ich unsicher. „WAS?! LIAM PAYNE. Es wäre mir eine Ehre mit ihm in einem Zimmer zu sein.“ „Wieso?“ „Weil er Liam ist?!“ Ich sah sie fragend an, was geht hier vor sich? Sollte ich Susanne rufen? „Du weißt es nicht?“, fragte sie geschockt. „Was weiß ich nicht?“ „One Direction? Liam Payne? Macht's klick?“ Oh, woher weiß sie das Liam One Direction mag?“ „Uhum nein?“, sagte ich leise. „ER IST BEI ONE DIRECTION!!! Das ist die berühmteste Boy Band, die es gibt!“ Ich sah sie geschockt an. Nein, dass konnte nicht sein, Liam würde mich nicht belügen. Nein! Jesscia fummelte in ihrer Tasche rum, holte eine Zeitschrift raus und hielt sie mir vor die Nase. Auf der Titelseite war Liam zu sehen und es stand groß drüber „1D-Sweety wieder gesund, wie die Fans sich freuen!“ Ich starrte das Bild ungläubig an, es war also wahr. Wieder wurde ich belogen und zwar von dem Menschen, der mir am wichtigsten wahr.

Was hatte ich gesagt? Ich habe immer Recht.


	8. Here we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So jetzt geht es erst RICHTIG LOS PART II DER STORY

"Aliana, dein Zustand hat sich wieder verschlimmert. Wir würden dich gerne in eine andere Klinik nach Frankreich versetzten. Sie haben dort bessere Therapien und die Anlage ist doppelt so groß wie hier", sagte mir Susanna ruhig.

Meine Lage hatte sich nicht verschlechtert korrigierte ich sie im Stillen. Ich hatte nur eingesehen, dass die Stimme in meinem Kopf Recht hatte. Ich war ein Nichtsnutz und nichts wert. Ich lag in meinem Bett, sah sie stumm an und nickte. Was hatte ich zu verlieren? Meine Eltern hatten es bereits gewilligt und hier hatte ich sowieso keinen mehr. Liam wusste immer noch nicht, dass ich erfahren hatte, dass er ein Mitglied dieser verdammten Boyband ist. Wie denn auch? Ich nahm weder seine Anrufe ab, noch antwortete ich auf seine SMS und wenn er mich mal besuchte, was bis jetzt nur einmal vorkam, lehnte ich es strikt ab zu ihm zu gehen. Er versuchte es zwar immer noch mit Anrufen und SMSen, doch meine Meinung blieb die selbe. Ich sah Susanna an und nahm tief Luft. "Okay, ich würde auch gerne gehen, aber bitte Susanna, sag keinem hier wieso und wo ich hin muss, ja?" Sie sah mich traurig an und nickte zustimmend. Als ich schon dachte, dass sie weggehen würde, fiel sie mir um den Hals. "Bitte pass auf dich auf Aliana,. Ich habe dich so lieb, du bist so ein tolles schönes Mädchen. Vergiss das nicht, okay?" Ich lächelte sanft und erwiderte sanft ihre Umarmung.

 

 

DREI JAHRE SPÄTER, SEPTEMBER 2014.

 

 

"Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, wir haben unser Reiseziel soeben erreicht. Wir wünschen ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt in London, ihre Crew UKFLIGHTS."

 

Seufzend nahm ich mir meine braune Tasche und richtete mich auf. Endlich war ich wieder zu Hause, endlich durfte ich wieder zurück nach England. Ich war jetzt 20 Jahre alt und konnte alleine wohnen. Wie ich erfahren hatte, hatten meine Eltern alles geplant. Ich würde in London wohnen, und bis ich einen Job hatte, würden sie mir alles zahlen, ab da an aber nur noch die Hälfte. Es war mir eigentlich ganz Recht, denn ich hatte sie drei Jahre lang nicht gesehen und hatte es jetzt auch nicht vor. Ich war ziemlich stolz auf mich, denn ich hatte es echt alleine geschafft in einem anderen Land zu leben, ohne dass ich jemanden dort kannte. Außerdem durfte ich meinen Schulabschluss machen und bald gehe ich hier sogar ins College. Darauf freute ich mich am meisten. Musik hatte mich in den letzten drei Jahren sehr interessiert und jetzt konnte ich es studieren.

Ich strich mir meine braun gefärbten Haare auf die Seite und verließ das Flugzeug. Falls sich jemand von euch fragt, ob ich nun komplett gesund bin, kann ich nur mit einem Nein antworten. Ich habe zwar meine Platzangst, sowie meine Essverhalten etwas verbessern können, doch gegen meine Schizophrenie konnten sie nicht viel machen, da ich ihnen nie gesagt hatte, was in meinem Kopf von Statten ging.

Ich bahnte mir meinen Weg durch den Flughafen und suchte mir draußen ein Taxi. Als ich auf dem Rücksitz saß, nahm ich mir mein schwarzes Notizbuch zur Hand und schaute nochmal nach, wie die genaue Adresse meiner neuen Wohnung lautete. "Ehm, Street 21, road 9", teilte ich dem Fahrer mit und lehnte mich entspannt nach hinten in meinen Sitz. Erinnerungen der letzten Zeit, die ich in London verbracht hatte, kamen in mir hoch und ich schloss meine Augen. Ich hatte seit drei Jahren nichts mehr von Liam gehört. Wollte ich auch nicht. Es war vielleicht nicht fair gegenüber ihm einfach zu verschwinden ohne ein Wort zu ihm zu sagen, doch hatte es nicht anderes verdient. Ich schüttelte schnell mein Kopf, als ich an unsere gemeinsame Zeit dachte und blickte aus dem Fenster.

"So, da wären wir Miss" kam es von vorne. "Danke", murmelte ich, als ihm das Geld gab und aus dem Taxi stieg. Von außen sah das Apartement gar nicht so übel aus. Ich wusste zwar, dass es nur eine Zweizimmerwohnung sein würde, aber das reichte vollkommen. Ich kramte mir die Hausschlüssel aus meiner Tasche und stieg in das fünfte Stockwerk hinauf. Nachdem ich es auch gemeistert hatte die Haustür zu öffnen, ohne dass mir etwas runterfiel, betrat ich meine neue Wohnung.

"Wow", flüsterte ich als ich mich um sah. Es war nichts Besonderes, doch es war mein neues Zuhause. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir ab und ging einmal durch die Wohnung. Die Küche war direkt mit dem Wohnzimmer verbunden. Das Zimmer war ziemlich groß, auf der einen Seite stand eine Couch, ein Sessel und in der Mitte ein kleiner Tisch und gegenüber an der Wand ein kleines Fernseher. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war eine kleine, feine Küche. Ich lächelte und ging zu einer Tür und öffnete diese. Vor mir erstreckte sich mein Schlafzimmer, worin sich ein Doppelbett, ein Schrank und ein Schminktisch befand. Im selben Zimmer war noch eine Tür, die wahrscheinlich wahrscheinlich ins Badezimmer führte. Kaum öffnete ich die Tür, merkte ich, dass ich Recht hatte und schloss die Tür des Badezimmers wieder. Das Einzige was mir nicht besonders gefiel, war, dass man durch mein Zimmer laufen musste, um ins Bad zu kommen. Doch wenn ich so überlegte, dass ich sowieso nie Besuchen haben werde, wird es wohl keinen stören. Ich war angenehm überrascht, dass meine Eltern, die Wohnung möbiliert gekauft hatten. Das war vielleicht das Netteste, dass sie seit meinem zehnten Lebensjahr für mich gemacht hatten. Als ich auf dem kleinen Couchtisch eine Mappe sah wurde ich aus meinen Gedanke herausgerissen und runzelte die Stirn. Ich nahm mir die rote Mappe zur Hand und öffnete es.

 

"Stundenplan für die "Royal College of Music", las ich mir selbst leise vor. Auf meine Lippen schlich sich ein Lächeln und ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich konnte es wirklich kaum erwarten, bald mitt dem Studium anzufangen. Ich hatte an nichts anderes mehr in Frankreich gedacht.

*

Seufzend setzte ich mich mit einer Tasse Tee auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher an. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag damit verbracht meine Sachen einzuräumen und die Wohnung etwas zu putzen und zu dekorieren. Während ich von Kanal zu Kanal wechselte, überlegte ich mir, was ich Morgen alles zu tun hatte. Einen Job suchen und dringend Essen kaufen gehen... Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass der Kühlschrank hier leer war. Ich nahm einen großen Schluck von meinem Schwarztee und verdrehte die Augen als nichts Besonderes im Fernseher lief. Immer nur 'Late Night' Programme. Wer schaut sich bitte so etwas an? Ich anscheinend, denn ich blieb wirklich auf einem der Programme stehen und sah dem Moderator zu, wie dieser sich über irgendeinen neuen Kinofilm lustig machte. War ihm nicht klar, dass das indirektes Mobbing war? Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und rappelte mich auf, schlang eine kuschelige, warme Decke um mich und schlenderte in die Küche, um mir einen neuen Tee zuzubereiten.

"Das neue Lied von den 1D Boys ist fantastisch, Fireproof hat den neuen gratis Download Rekord gebrochen!", hörte ich eine Stimme aus dem Fernseher rufen, doch ich machte mir nicht die Mühe mich umzudrehen und das Gerät anzusehen. Wer nennt sich bitte 1D? Leute werden auch immer einfallsloser, dachte ich mir und füllte den Wasserkocher mit Wasser.

 

"Und hier ist ein Ausschnitt ihrer neuen Single!" trällerte die Moderatorin und brachte mich somit wieder dazu meine Augen zu verdrehen.

 

"'Cause nobody knows you baby the way I do

 

And nobody loves you baby the way I do

 

It's been so long

 

It's been so long

 

Maybe we're fireproof

 

'Cause nobody saves me baby the way you do", erklang die Musik wie angekündigt. Ich nickte etwas im Takt mit, während ich mir meine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz machte und das heiße Wasser in meine Tasse füllte. Das Lied war gar nicht mal so übel. Recht gut sogar, beruhigend und schmeichelnd, doch wieso machte die Moderatorin so einen Aufstand? Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, so dass mein Pony leicht mitwippte, nahm mir meinen Tee und ging wieder zum Fernseher, wo bereits eine Werbung lief. Ich schaltete den Fernseher wieder aus und ging in mein Schlafzimmer, wobei ich weiterhin unbewusst summte.

"'cause nobody saves me baby the way you do", sang ich leise vor mich hin.


End file.
